Shackles Can Lead To Freedom
by Thorn03
Summary: The Death Eaters storm the castle in year 5, capturing Hermione and other students, but not Harry and Ron. Hermione is taken to Malfoy Manor and is used as a servant to replace Dobby. Draco reluctantly helps her and in turn is seen as a traitor and they have to escape or die. Can they learn to work together to defeat Voldemort? Can they be friends, or maybe even more?
1. Chapter 1

**Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, I'm just having fun with her characters! I've rated my story M for language, torture scenes and possible future lemons.**

 **Also this is my first fan fiction so please be kind, but don't be afraid to leave reviews to help point me in the right direction. I originally wanted to write the whole thing out before posting, but I wanted to see what others thought of it. I don't have a Beta either. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

Life for Hermione had always seemed simple, if not interesting. Of course it was simple back before she never even knew what magic was, back when all she knew was a noncomplex life with her muggle parents. She was the perfect daughter, always behaving well and doing what was asked of her. Most kids would get disgruntled at the thought of chores, but Hermione happily did what was asked of her. She still threw herself into school at that time, being top of her class. Only once had she ever got a grade lesser than an A, and she was quite disappointed with that B. Academics had always been something she excelled at, but she always felt as if there was something more.

When she got her letter from Hogwarts, that was when her life got more interesting, but in a sense it was still uncomplicated. She still excelled in her classes and threw herself into her course work. Sure she had her adventures, which being friends with Harry Potter guaranteed her, but she liked it that way. Her life had always been so mundane, that her explorations of the magical world and the exploits they had thrilled her.

She was of course top of her class, which she worked hard for. Academics had always been something she happily threw herself into, but it become even more engrossing when she was learning charms, transfiguration, and potions. Before, all she was doing was basic courses and now she was even more enthralled than she had ever been before. She quite enjoyed her life at Hogwarts and where her life seemed to be going.

Though the adventures with Harry did sometimes seem to leave her at her wits end, or petrified for that matter, she also liked the sense of thrill it all gave her. Though she liked her life simple, it seemed to give her more purpose for it to be interesting. But all that seemed to take a darker turn when Harry appeared from the last Triwizard task, with Cedric dead body in his hands, and his insistence that Lord Voldemort was back.

Not that she didn't believe him because she whole heartedly did, but a small part of her wished it wasn't true, because this meant the dark times were to return, and she didn't want that. She was enjoying her schooling and being a witch, and she wanted to enjoy it without the fear of danger that now presented itself. She wanted things to continue just as they had before Lord Voldemort became a predicament in her life. Though her life was still somewhat simple, she had just stared her new way of life, and she wanted it to stay happy, and care free.

She wanted to keep her best friends happy, and her school life enthralling. But of course that meant that Malfoy would still be there. He always seemed to be a thorn in her behind. Constantly bullying Harry, Ron and herself, but he seemed to love to pick on Hermione. Calling her a filthy mudblood at every chance he got, earning him a nice punch in the mouth that Hermione thoroughly believed he deserved. But even she would take his incessant bullying if it had meant her life could remain the way it was.

But that didn't happen. The next year came, and along came Delores Umbridge, an utter nightmare. Everything was just getting worse and worse with the more power she gained. This lead to the making of Dumbledore's Army, which she took pride in as a way to rebel against the horrendous curriculum that Umbridge had forced upon her students. It also served as a way to learn to protect herself, because she couldn't deny the fact that Voldemort was back. Hermione had thrown herself into it, studying spells constantly in her free time, which lead her to where she was now.

The library had always been an escape for Hermione and she loved the wide selection of books it had to offer. They had just finished a proper Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Harry, and she found she had enough time to sit and read up on the new spell they were working on before dinner. She had invited harry and Ron to join her, but they never shared the love of books that she had, so they opted not to come.

She was sitting there enthralled in her book when she heard an explosion that shook the castle to its core. Fear filled her heart and she jumped to her feet, along with the few other students that were also in the library. They looked around in complete confusion, and worry etched into the face of a young first year. At first she was in shock and stood stock still, but then the explosions kept coming and people started screaming. Hermione took off at a dead run for the Gryffindor common room, praying her best friends were ok.

People were running down the hallways and others were crying. She cringed as she saw a student being pulled out of the ruble of a collapsed wall. The blood stained the hand of the students helping, leaving her desperately hoping that the kid was alive. As she kept running she passed two third years supporting the weight of a first year, whose head bobbed in a way that indicated that he passed out, or at least Hermione hoped that was all that was wrong with him. Two girls sobbed against a wall, before a boy in the same year as them ran to the hysterical girls and ushered them to an exit.

Lucky she noticed that mostly everyone was trying to exit the school, in attempt to escape the horror and confusion that surrounded them. She noticed some sixth year prefects directing everyone to safety the best they could, but there were so many students, scattered in so many directions.

Her heart stopped when she saw the body of a young Hufflepuff crumpled against the wall, her cold eyes opened in terror, but they were unblinking. Hermione wanted to retch; she had never witnessed death before. Tears jerked at her eyes, she may not have known the girl, but no one deserved to die like this, and to be so terrified. Another Hufflepuff crumbled at her side, sobs raking her body and she desperately tried to rouse her friend, shaking her and begging her to wake up. This continued till a boy came to her and tried to pull her to her feet, the girl fought him, smacking at him, her remorse taking over. Hermione tore her eyes away and she ran forward, unsuccessfully trying to banish it from her memory.

She was finally getting closer to her destination, when there a blast, imploding the wall of the hallway, efficiently blocking her path. Cursing under her breath, she was force to turn around and take a different way. A prefect stopped and grabbed hold of her, telling her she was going the wrong way, but she wrenched herself out of his grip and continued her mission.

She kept running until she saw Harry. She came to screeching halt in front of him, confusion written on her face. She had never been so happy to see her friend, and she almost collapsed into his arms and cried, but now was not the time to release the emotions that were attacking her.

"What the hell is happening?" She asked, panic riddling her voice.

"I don't know, but my scar is utterly raging with pain, this has to be Voldemort Hermione, we need to get out of here! The Death Eaters are storming the castle, I barely escaped one myself before McGonagall appeared and told me to run. I lost track of Ron in the frenzy." He responded, fear evident in his eyes. This shook Hermione even more, her friend had always been confident and brave, but the fear in his eyes seemed to make the situation even more real.

"We have to find him," She called over the screams "we can't just stand here, we have to split up." Hermione prompted, watching as the school she loved and people she cared for seemed to crumble. Another explosion went off to her left, causing her to duck and making her ears ring. She grabbed Harry by the arm and they ran further down the corridor, only to run into a figure in a dark cloak.

He cackled as he watched them step back with trepidation.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The prized boy we were sent here to get just stumbles upon me. Oh imagine the reward I will get when I bring you to the Dark Lord!" He laughed again, it bounced off the crumbing walls sounding insanely menacing. His dark hair was greasy and stuck out in many directions. The teeth in his mouth were so yellowed and discolored that she wouldn't be surprised if they fell out at any moment.

Hermione took another step back, her eyes fearfully flickering for any help. But running students was the only thing she saw, she desperately ached for another, more experience witch or wizard to aid them.

His hand shot out, wand extending and Hermione threw up a shield quicker than she knew possible. The stupefy spell ricocheting off and shooting behind the chuckling man.

A white bolt came from the right, hitting the surprised Death Eater in the side sending him flying. Madam Hooch ran towards Harry and Hermione, her wand still drawn. Hermione thanked the heavens for her answered prayer.

"Get out of her, Now!" She called as she turned to the man, who was starting to rise from the ruble. They didn't think twice before running, trying not to trip over the cascading walls.

"Hurry, we can get out this way!" Harry called, turning them towards an exit. Other students were ushering out as well, and she ached to join them, but knew they couldn't, not yet.

"What about Ron?" Hermione countered, slightly panicked. "We can't leave him behind!"

"Shit," Harry cursed, his eyes wandering the corridor, "I'll go look by the great hall, and can you check the bathrooms?" He asked, his eyes filling with uncertainty. All Hermione did was nod, before taking off. She had never run so hard before, her feet pounding against the ground like the beat of a drum.

"Ron!" She hollered as loud as she could over the ruckus. A few student looked her way, but continued their escape, paying her no mind. With no response she kept on running, turning the corridor, and slamming straight into someone's chest, landing right on her ass.

"Well, hello Miss Granger." The voice sent chills down her spine, her eyes shot up and met with the cold gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy. He looked just as evil and reproachful as she remembered. And she was well aware that he was a Death Eater. Fear ebbed at her heart, blood pounding in her ears, making it hard for her to focus. She tried scrambling away from him, but she didn't get far, as her back ran into someone else. She peered up at a woman with messy black hair and crazed eyes, who laughed in a way that made Hermione think that she should belong in a mental asylum. She had seen her before, in the paper, this was Bellatrix Lestrange. The crazed Death Eater had escaped Azkaban, and she was known for dreadful, horrible things. Horror shook Hermione to her core, as she knew she was now trapped.

"It's a pleasure seeing you here, isn't it?" Lucius inquired, not letting her answer his rhetorical question before continuing. "Now where is that Potter friend of yours? We were hoping to have a nice meeting with him." Lucius's cold eyes bore into hers, but she simply shook her head, trying to get to her feet. She would never give her friend to them, she would fight to the end if need be.

"What a shame." He remarked, as she gained her footing, anger finally filling her.

"You'll never find him! And you won't get away with this! You won't!" She shrieked, positioning herself defiantly in front of him. Another explosion went off next to them, causing a momentary distraction that Hermione used to her advantage. She bolted, trying to get as far as possible. Terror ran threw her veins like an icy river, colliding and combating the hot tresses of her anger. They combined and joined together in a deadly tornado, and Hermione felt her feet press her forward at a faster rate.

This couldn't be happening. Her simple life, her school, her friends, everything she loved was all caving around her. All she could hope was that Harry and Ron were ok. She just prayed that her best friends wouldn't end up like that poor Hufflepuff girl, never to escape these walls.

"Stupefy!" Was all she heard before she felt the spell smack her in the back of her head, before her faltering world turned black around her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione came to, she had a dizzyingly painful headache. She went to reach up to feel the side of her head, only to realize her hands were restrained. A moment of panic struck her as the startling events at the castle flowed across her mind, causing her eyes to fly open, which she instantly regretted. She was seated, or tied rather, to a chair along quite a long table, so long in fact that she wondered if it had been engorged by magic. As she quickly took in her surroundings, her stomach lurched and she fought not to vomit upon herself.

Voldemort sat at the head of the table, a foul smile upon his misshapen face. This is the first time she had seen him, but he was unmistakable. Harry, though he didn't speak too much of it, had given her enough details to know it was him. His nose was flat, on his long skinny face, and his eyes told evils she could never fully comprehend. She wanted to praise Harry for successfully going against him, because just looking at him she could tell he was one of the most powerful wizards of their time.

Next to him was Lucius Malfoy, and on his other side, was Peter Pettigrew. Then next to Lucius was Bellatrix, who was sat next to Hermione. As she looked around the table there were some people she recognized from the papers, others she had never seen before. But they all looked like seedy people, nobody she would ever associate with, or want to be near. They practically reeked of evil and she could only guess that they had all done horrendous things.

But that wasn't what gave her the urge to puke, no, it was the lifeless body of Colin Creevey, who lay in the center of the table. His dead eyes looking towards Hermione, making a painful memory she could never forget. In a short time she had witnessed the death of two innocents, but this one hit a little harder, for she knew him. She wanted to cry, he hadn't deserved this, he was a good kid, immeasurably innocent. She wanted to scream, to vomit, to do anything other than be restrained against this chair, forced to look upon her dead classmate.

She ducked her head in an attempt to look away from the poor boy, but her jaw was forcefully grabbed and shoved back in the direction she didn't want to look. So she looked around the table again instead. She noticed with a start that she wasn't the only student tied up there. She looked at Lavender Brown, who looked like she had already vomited down the front of her. The poor girl shook as her eyes raked over Colin's body. Then she saw the Pavarti twins, looking paler than it seemed possible, Padma's eyes were squeezed closed so tight, it looked like it hurt. Two girls she remembered from her Potions class, sat across from her, one had dried blood on the side of her head, while the other had a terrible black eye.

Lee Jordan sat restrained as well, but he looked defiant and angry, which Hermione noticed was the same way she was feeling. There was also the boy who had helped her when she dropped her books last week, and he looked just as angry as Jordon, his fists balled. There were three other students she didn't recognize, and they looked terrified, but mostly uninjured. To Hermione's relief, Harry and Ron were not present.

"Ah, so it looks like you have all finally woken, though it is a shame Miss Granger, that you have missed my little demonstration." Voldemort mused from across the table. Her eyes flicked to him in anger, to which he gave a soft chuckle.

"You see, we were discussing how both of our groups had somehow managed not to grab ahold of Potter, which of course was my main goal. When this child here," his hand gestured towards Colin, "decided to state that Harry was better than that, and that we would never catch him. See he just kept arguing and he just wouldn't relent, and we couldn't let that happen, so we showed the others a lesson, didn't we?" Voldemort asked, looking toward all his hostages.

"Colin." Hermione called out, anger filling her every bone. He was not some child; he had a name, a family, and a life that was ripped from him.

"Excuse me?" Voldemort retort, his eyes snapping to Hermione.

"His name was Colin." She responded defiantly. A hand connected hard on the side of her face, her head reeling in the opposite direction and pain shot through her jaw bone.

"How dare you speak out of order to the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix howled in a way that made Hermione think she was even crazier than she thought she was.

"Calm down Bellatrix," Voldemort reprimanded softly, "She will come to learn, it will simply take some training." He added with a sickening smile, that Hermione wished to slap away. She was not a dog to be trained!

"Now, back to business, shall we? The other group tells me that they have about 10 other students, none of them being Harry unfortunately. But he will come with time, after all, we do have something he wants," He said, gesturing towards the flustered Hermione, who tried fighting uselessly against her magical restraints. "I think we could have done better myself, but I can say that this was a victory. Dumbledore is dead." There were shouts of excitement around the room at this, and Hermione again felt like she needed to empty her stomach.

It couldn't be, the great Dumbledore couldn't be dead, there was no way. He was the greatest wizard there was, they relied on him. How could they defeat the Dark Lord without him? Her feeling of defeat was breathtaking, but it still could not compare to her all-encompassing rage.

"Ah yes, I too, could not be happier about this, it was a great victory indeed. That will be greatly rewarded. Now, what shall we do with our prisoners?" He watched as each of the students looked to him with fear, knowing their fate lay in his hands. This seemed to almost thrill Voldemort, as the corners of his mouth twitched, eventually turning into an ugly, spine chilling smile.

"I believe we should just kill em'" Came from the man that Hermione and Harry narrowly escaped from in the castle, his hair even more chaotic now. Worry shot through her Hermione, and she hoped Madam Hooch was alright.

"No, no we will need them, I'm sure Harry and the Order will want to come for them." Voldemort looked thoughtfully at them all, as if they held secrets he could decipher, "And perhaps maybe we could learn something from them. I want to also see if it is possible to convert them, giving me more soldiers. Of course, they will be extremely low ranking, as they are mostly mudbloods and half-bloods, but they can help with dirty work I suppose, until they have outlived their use. I want them taken to our holding grounds, where they are to be questioned about what they know-"

"Your Lord, I was going to ask a small favor." Lucius interrupted, effectively gaining the attention from the group. "As you may know, I lost a house elf due to Potter, and I was wondering if I may have Miss Granger as my new house servant. I can work towards transitioning her to our side as well, and she will be closely watched." Lucius spoke quickly, and never made eye contact with Voldemort, but instead stared menacingly at Hermione.

The Dark Lord sat there in thought, looking between Hermione and Lucius, before slowly nodding his head.

"That seems like a worthy deal Malfoy, I cannot see why not. It won't be long before this too, is my residence, so I can also keep a close eye on her. Take the girl, and do with her as you please, but do know that there will be a day that I need her." Voldemort offered thoughtfully.

"Thank you my Lord." Lucius murmured quietly, but triumph showed on his face, which made Hermione nauseous.

"That's not fair! I want a pet!" Bellatrix shrieked, shocking Hermione, causing her to jump. This just caused Bellatrix to look sideways at her with imploring eyes, like she was discovering a new species she wanted to experiment on.

"Your rewards will come in due time Lestrange, along will everyone else," He remarked, looking at each of the Death Eaters.

"I'm not a pet." Hermione insisted, her eyes shooting angrily towards Lucius.

"You are now, and I advise you listen well to Lucius. I'm sure the repercussion will be unpleasant to say the least." Voldemort calmly insisted, his eyes never leaving hers. Anger flowed like fire through her veins, leaving her feeling hot and seething, but she couldn't deny her fear. It was just as strong as the anger, like fire and ice battling for control, but neither gained control this time.

"Listen-" She tried speaking out, reason in her voice, but she was instantly hushed by another slap in the face from Bellatrix. She looked over at the crazed woman, who was obviously finding joy in harming her.

"That is enough speaking on your part Miss Granger, I believe I have been rather reasonable already. You're quite lucky I will need you in the future, or you would probably already be dead, alongside this boy." Voldemort informed nonchalantly, as if her murder would be as simple as reading the Daily Prophet. A shudder ran down her spine, and while her anger begged her to continue her protest, her fear finally won.

Hermione solemnly dropped her head, making them believe she had accepted her fate. But Hermione knew she would fight to the death if need be, she would never accept the fate that Voldemort laid out before her. She just had to bid her time, and wait for the right moment.

"I will call another meeting in the next few days, but for now I have other business to attend to." And with a snap the Dark Lord disappeared from the room, apparating to an unknown location. Loud cracks occurred throughout the room as the Death Eaters left, also taking the students with them. She briefly worried for those students, as they had never apparated before.

That was quickly forgotten as she remembered her own predicament. She looked around her, at the now empty table, except for Lucius, who looked upon Colin Creevey with disgust. He snapped his finger and an elf appeared next to him, looking to his master for orders.

"Take care of this mess; I want this filthy mudblood off my table." Lucius ordered sternly, causing the elf to quickly take the body, before disappearing with it. Hermione realized with a start, that she was already in Lucius's home, and she would now be stuck here, at Lucius's and Voldemort's whim.

"I thought you didn't have an elf! What do you need me for?!" Hermione hollered, as tears streamed down her face without her permission. He simply laughed, before standing, slowly making his way towards her.

"You see, I'm used to having more than one, and your worthless friend lost me my best elf. No matter, I can train you rather quickly. But you will not have your wand, nor any magic, so it'll have to be done by hand." He responded as he flicked his wand, releasing her from the chair. That's when Hermione noticed with a start that her wand was not on her, and the fear quickly doused the fire that was the remainder of her anger. How could she get away without her wand?

Lucius grabbed her arm and forced her to her feet, she stood wobbly for a moment before being yanked behind Lucius as he tugged her along. They came into another room, which held a large staircase and what seemed to be a sitting room, with plush couches that looked like they had never been sat on. All the furniture in the room was dark black, while the side tables were dark wood. The walls were devoid of color, except for a few portraits, that glared at her as she stumbled along.

To the left of the sitting room, was a long hallway, and to the right was an enormous kitchen. The appliances were all glamorous and large, matching well to the sleek black marble surfaces that were the counters in the Malfoy kitchen. Upon seeing it her stomach grumbled at the prospect of food. She couldn't remember when she ate last. As if Lucius read her mind, his grip formed tighter on her arm.

"You will not eat unless I say so, you will not even move unless I say so." His voice rumbled beside her with force as he pulled her to the side of the stair case, opening a small closet.

"You will live here, you will not come out unless asked to, and you will not speak unless spoken to. You're under my rule now, and it is in your best interest to do as I tell you. You will also be catering to my wife, Narcissa, and my son, Draco, whom you are already acquainted with. Now, I don't wish to have your filth in my presence any longer. Remember this, it will do you no good to anger me." With a sneer on his face he threw Hermione into the tiny closet, and slammed the door behind her, drenching the room in darkness so thick, she thought she might drown in it. The only light she could see was from the tiny crack at the bottom of the door.

Hermione finally let all those emotions crash upon on her, and she sobbed and cried until the world ebbed away, and sleep took her into a blissfully dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione hated her new home, which consisted of her closet that never saw light unless the door was opened by one of the Malfoy's requesting her 'service'. For a while that was the only way she left, when either Narcissa or Lucius retrieved her, it was rare that Draco would come to her dingy little closet. They were never kind, always sneering and referring to her as Mudblood, it seemed that it was her new name. She despised everything about being here, and wanted nothing more than to hex them all and run. But she had no wand, she was completely defenseless, seeing as her fists would be a joke up against magic.

But they had recently put a little bell in her 'room' which was magically charmed to ring when someone needed something from her. Slowly, they let her leave her despised living area without them coming for her, but if she didn't get to them fast enough, she got a swift beating, or a hex that had her sore and in pain for long periods of time. It seemed Lucius preferred the hexing, but Narcissa seemed to like to physically hurt Hermione, no sympathy ever showing in the witch's eyes.

On top of everything else, they rarely let Hermione eat. She had lost significant weight, and her stomach was constantly grumbling at her, begging for food. It was even harder when she was making food for the Malfoy's as her mouth watered, wishing she could eat the delicious smelling food. Food was a rare commodity, and when she got it, it was usually old and stale, but she didn't care, she would eat whatever she could get.

For a while Hermione had lost track of time, never really knowing the time of day, or day of the week. How could you keep track of time when almost all of your time was consumed in darkness? But the Malfoy's slowly started using her more, and she began to find her traction and timing.

For example, she knew today was Thursday, but that was only because the Death Eaters and Voldemort had meetings twice a week, Mondays and Thursdays. It was Hermione's job to prep the tea and have it ready before the sick people apparated into their meeting room. Who knew such evil people would enjoy having tea in their meetings? And they sometimes even enjoyed the finger sandwiches Hermione was forced to make for them. The first meeting she was appointed to prepare for, Hermione had been angry, and purposely made everything poorly.

That was a terrible idea. She had become the entertainment for the night and Voldemort preformed the crucio curse on her for nearly an hour before all the Death Eaters. They all laughed and sneered seeming to relish in Hermione's pain as she cried and begged for it to stop. Her body had contorted in ways she didn't know it could as she squirmed trying desperately to escape the indescribable pain. When he finally relented Hermione lay in a heap on the cool floor, breathing heavily as silent tears ran down her cheeks, hidden by her bushy hair.

She had received this fate many times at the meetings, especially because her anger and hatred had caused her to voice her opinions. No matter how much she hated it, she learned to be quiet when she was serving the Death Eaters; she learned that if she behaved, she could leave to hide in her closet. It frustrated her to no end, she was strong and resilient, and it was way out of her character to stay quiet. But there was only so much torture she could take.

That didn't mean she wasn't outspoken to Malfoy's, because she definitely was, but she learned not to do so in front of Voldemort as often. The last time she had sneered and spoke of her hate to him, he had performed a spell she had never heard of before. It left her useless for two days, as her legs could not hold her weight and she crumbled to the ground in pain. It terrified her, she thought she would be paralyzed for the rest of her life. The happiest she had felt at the Malfoy manor was when she regained control of her limbs.

Hermione was currently laying tea cups along the table, delicately placing them in their designated spots. She laid two trays of finger sandwiches on the table before stepping back in the corner and bowing her head, with her hands behind her back as the Death Eaters began to apparate into the room, slowly taking their seats. She hated this more than anything, her blood boiled and her temper flared. Hermione was not submissive and she hated herself for taking such a stance. No matter the torture she received, she knew she could not diminish herself to this tonight, she would deal with pain; she wouldn't let them break her.

Voldemort was last to appear, he slowly took his seat as he eyed his peers, before his eyes flicked to Hermione.

"Mudblood, get me my tea." Was his request, which was routine for her, but she wasn't having it tonight.

"I'm not a Mudblood, I am a capable witch, and I will not serve the likes of you." Hermione defiantly responded, not backing down as he turned to face her. Frustration, irritation and interest crossing his features, before returning to the cold stare.

"Oh, we are not playing this game again are we? I thought you had learned your place insolent child. Who do you think you are standing up to me? In front of my Death Eaters no less. I know things you could never dream of child, dark things you will never find in any book. Sometimes I wonder if death is your wish, but I will not grant you that." His voice was calm, but deadly leaving Hermione slightly nervous. But she would not back down, not until she physically could not fight any longer.

Bellatrix clapped with excitement from her spot next to Lucius, her crazy black hair bouncing around her.

"Oh, how I love dinner and a show!" She called excited, before reaching for a finger sandwich and watching eagerly, her crazed eyes bouncing between Hermione and Voldemort.

"You will get one tonight my dear, I have grown quiet tired of this worthless Mudbloods rudeness towards me, seeing as I've shown her such kindness." Hermione looked at him confused at this response, he wouldn't know kindness if it slapped him in the face! She had little time to dwell on this before his wand was on her, a cantation leaving his lips so fast Hermione didn't catch it.

Hermione was on her knees in seconds, pain building inside like a lit fire. It encompassed her, leaving her feeling like she was being burned alive. A screamed left her lips, she had never felt a pain like this. She lost track of time, all she knew was the flames that coursed through her. They scorched her insides, seemingly melting her from the inside out. It felt as if lava had been poured down her throat and was slowly filling her. She started coughing, and she could taste smoke on her breath, and blooding spilling out of her mouth.

"Tell me child, what is it like to burn from the inside? To feel flames licking at your veins and your bones?" She heard the Dark Lord question, but his inquires meant little to her. The burning was so intense she could focus on little else. She sputtered, blooding leaving her in sticky globs. She felt sweat pouring from her in mass amounts, leaving her drenched. The fire crawled through her slowly, eating away at any emotion she had felt.

"It will subside shortly, and you will be quite emotionless. Unfortunately this will only last for a few hours. But I want you to remember that void of emotions, remember it well. That emotionless state you will be in is how I will want you to behave in my company from here on out, or far worse will come to you." Voldemort commanded her, his voice once again, calm and deadly.

The fire in Hermione slowly faded, still leaving a burning pain behind. Once she had stopped squirming, a hand wrenched onto her elbow, forcing her to her feet. She staggered and coughed, more blood flowing down the front of her.

"Now pour the tea and get out of my presence, Mudblood." Hermione struggled to do her task, but he had been right. She was left emotionless, like a black void had filled her. She slowly did as told, before returning to her submissive stance in the corner. She did all she could to remain standing, but it was futile. Her world turned black as she collapsed to the ground, but she felt nothing.

She awoke in darkness and after feeling around she realized she was back in her closet. She still felt the black void ebbing at her, but her emotions were slowing eating it away. She felt fear prominently, she had never seen or even heard of magic like that. It was so dark and evil, it almost seemed ancient. It wouldn't surprise her if it was, Voldemort knew of things no one else did.

She sat for what felt like hours, contemplating what had just happen to her. Eventually she found herself daydreaming of what her life would be like if she hadn't been captured. Would she be with Harry and Ron, safe and sound? It sounded so appeasing that it caused tears to spring to her eyes. She desperately hoped she wouldn't be stuck here forever, in her own personal hell. She was in the middle of thought when the door was ripped open.

Draco Malfoy stood before her, his face unreadable. She was surprise to see him, she rarely ever saw the youngest Malfoy, only at the meetings she was usually tortured at. He surprised her again when he thrust a plate of food at her. She hurriedly accepted, her stomach grumbling.

"Thank you." She mumbled in confusion looking up at Draco. He sneered at her, something she recognized form her days in school.

"Don't thank me Granger, you don't even deserve it. If you would keep your mouth shut you wouldn't keep finding yourself tortured by the Dark Lord. You know, I thought you were smart, but your sure haven't been showing it." He jeered, shooting her a glare, his face still unreadable.

"What do you want me to do Malfoy? Act like your pet dog who obeys? You won't be getting that from me, I'm not a pet, even if I am treated as one. I refuse to accept this fate." She heatedly responded, anger coloring her tone.

"Well it would be in your best interest if you would. Get off your damn high horse before you find yourself dead Granger!" His voice rose as he squinted down at her, his eyes flickering around the small broom closet.

"I'd rather be dead than be some lap dog." She retaliated defiantly as he continued to survey her living quarters. She realized that the only time he had come to get her was twice and he would swiftly tell her what to do before storming off, he had never truly seen her 'room'. His nose wrinkled as if he had smelt something bad.

"What do you expect Draco, I'm not allowed to shower! I'm stuck in this dark little hole all day! I don't even have a blanket!" She shouted, not realizing tears were leaving her eyes. She furiously wiped at them, embarrassed to let them fall in front of him. His eyes snapped to hers, his grey orbs analyzing her.

"Well maybe if you could behave yourself you could earn something better!" He retorted, his eyes never leaving hers. "How hard is it to suck up that huge pride of yours!"

Hermione huffed, getting more and more frustrated. "That's not who I am and I refuse to back down." She finished, tilting her chin up in defiance.

"Well you better get your shit together." And with that he slammed to door on her face, leaving her to eat her food in darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Her life had continued the same way for a few more weeks, the only difference was that meeting were now three times a week. Hermione had behaved at these most recent meeting, but she felt her anger beginning to build again. She wanted to be treated like a normal human being, but what she wanted most at the time was shower. She couldn't even stand the smell of herself, and even the Malfoy's stood a good distance away from her, their lips curled in disgust.

This was the main reason she was behaving, she was hoping good behavior would grant her a shower. That or they would grow so tired of her filth that they would give in and allow her to bathe herself. She was lost in this thought when her bell rang loud in her ear.

Scrambling to her feet, Hermione rushed out of her closet, the light stinging her eyes as she rushed forth, trying to locate who had called her. It was Narcissa, who stood casually in the kitchen with a wine glass in hand. She sneered when Hermione arrived, and took a slow step back when Hermione got to close.

"You called Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione obediently asked, hating every bit of it.

"Yes, and you made it here rather fast Mudblood. I'm hungry, whip me up my favorite meal and serve it to me in my room." With that she strode off, heading for the stairs.

Hermione bustled around the kitchen, taking her time to make everything right. She desperately wanted to make it horrible, but she was trying to her hardest to fight that urge. Once finished, Hermione hurriedly ran upstairs, tray in hand. She had come to know the manor well, while it was dark, it had its beauty. She arrived at the door to Lucius's and Narcissa's room, the doors were black, with beautiful deigns woven through out it. She gently knocked, and waited for Narcissa to call her in before entering. Narcissa was leisurely relaxing on her four poster bed, eyeing Hermione with her normal distasteful look. Hermione approached her with the tray before Narcissa raised her hand stopping her.

"Don't come any closer, you smell positively disgusting. Leave the tray on the table there." Hermione nodded her head and turned to leave before Narcissa order her to stop.

"Bleak!" She called out, and instantly a house elf appeared next to her, waiting for his request.

"Take Hermione to the bathroom in the east wing. I am sick of her putrid smell. Only allow her to shower for 3 minutes, and give her our cheapest soap." She commanded, the elf simply nodded his head before leading Hermione out of the room.

Hermione was in complete shock, and she found herself happy for a small moment. This was all she had wanted for months, and the last person she expect to grant her this was Narcissa. She followed closely behind Bleak, not wanting to lose him and lose this opportunity. She was so caught up in her happy thoughts that she almost ran right into Draco.

"Oh, sorry Malfoy, I didn't see you." She mumbled, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"You should be," He sneered, "What are you doing here anyways? Bleak, where are you taking her?" He asked, turning his attention to the house elf.

"Oh, Bleak is taking her to the shower, as he has been ordered." Responded Bleak, looking at Malfoy with such submission it broke Hermione's heart. "Is there anything Master is needing?" The house elf asked, completely forgetting Hermione.

"No, continue with your task." Draco ordered, turning on his heel and leaving without saying anymore. Hermione watched him go until Bleak spoke to her to get her attention.

"We should go Mudblood." Hermione whipped around and looked at him, fire filling her soul.

"What did you call me?" She demanded angrily, her hands forming into fists.

"Mudblood, it is your name." Bleak stated, not looking one bit fazed. Her mouth dropped open in shock, she gapped at him for a minute in surprise.

"My name is Hermione!" She insisted, her face going red with anger.

"Not here it isn't." He responded before turning and continuing forward, she was about to respond when he took them into the bathroom. It wasn't big, which surprised her, as everything in the manor was big, but it was still beautifully designed. A plush rug lay on the floor in front of the small shower, the curtain was black and green, standing out against the white porcelain.

"You have 3 minutes." Bleak called before leaving the room, leaving Hermione to hurriedly undress and jump in the shower.

The water was so warm and she just wanted to stand and enjoy it, but she knew she didn't have much time. She grabbed the soap and quickly scrubbed herself, leaving the water at her feet brown. She dumped large amounts of shampoo in her hair, scrubbing it furiously, before moving on to the conditioner and untangling her hair as she cleaned it. It wasn't perfect, it was still a bushy bundle, but it felt much softer and cleaner. Since Bleak hadn't retuned yet she scrubbed herself till her skin turned pink. Just as she finished washing the bubbles away, the water stopped, leaving her shivering.

Hermione grabbed a towel and dried herself before stepping out of the shower. She felt so much better, she hadn't showered once since she had entered the Malfoy Manor, and it had meant a lot to her to be able to finally clean herself.

"Bleak has washed your clothes." Bleak called from the other side of the bathroom door. She almost asked how he had done that so fast, before she remembered magic. It had been so long since she used magic, she missed it so much, it was like a part of her was missing. She briefly wondered if she would ever be able to use it again.

She quickly dressed herself before exciting the bathroom, but Bleak was nowhere to be found. She assumed he had left so she started heading towards her closet again, not looking forward to being shrouded in darkness. She took her walk back slowly, enjoying this small bit of freedom. Her walk sadly came to an end when she reached the door to her closet.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and prepared to enter, but was suddenly surprised. There on the floor of her closet was blanket, she stared at it in wonder for a moment, before bending down to examine it. It was a little older, but when she touch it, it was soft. She closed the door behind her and slowly lowered herself onto it. She hadn't felt comfortable since she arrived, but this one blanket allowed her a small amount of comfort. As she lay down she cover herself with it, reviling in its warmth. For the first time, Hermione fell asleep in her tiny closet, contently.

Hermione could hear a bell ringing around her, but her mind was so heavy with sleep she couldn't quite figure out what it was. As she came to her senses, she quickly realized where she was and what the bell meant. She jumped to her feet, leaving her blanket to fall to the floor as she rushed out of the closet, bursting up the stairs to locate the Malfoy's. She came to halt in front of their door and quickly rapped on it.

"What took you so long?" Lucius asked calmly after letting her into the room, surprisingly, all the Malfoy's were in there, and Draco looked at her with disdain.

"I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered. "I was sleeping sir." She looked down after speaking, not wanting to make eye contact.

"At 4 o'clock in the evening? Seems rather lazy." He responded with contempt, his fiery gaze never leaving her.

"I'm sorry, it's hard to keep time, it's very dark in the tiny closet you expect me to call a room." She spat, her eyes still not leaving the ground.

"Are you complaining about your accommodations? After Narcissa kindly allowed you to shower today?" His voice was rising and Hermione knew that it probably wouldn't end well, she gulped and finally pulled her eyes to look at him. His grey eyes were filled with fire as he looked upon her.

"No sir, I was just explaining my terribly timing of falling asleep." She gritted out of her mouth. This was ridiculous, she shouldn't have to grovel for sleeping, she was only human.

" _Alarte Ascendare!_ " His wand was out so fast, Hermione hadn't been prepared. Before she knew it she was flying so high her back hit the ceiling with a sickening crack, before she tumbled quickly to the ground, her arm crumbled beneath her. Pain tore through her body, and she examined herself mentally. Her arm was definitely broken, and some of her ribs had cracked when she hit the ceiling. Her breathing came in painful short bursts and blood left her mouth, pooling on the carpet.

"Do not stain my carpet with your filthy blood!" Lucius roared, using his foot to forcefully roll her onto her back. She could see now how oddly bent her arm was as she cradled it to herself. Lucius quickly used scourgify to clean her blood, before summoning Bleak.

"Take this waste of space back to her dingy little closet, and give her Skele-Gro. Not much though, I want it to be a long painful process." He ordered the elf before turning to her.

"Maybe this will teach you to be appreciative of what all I have given, and don't be late again." He told her dismissively, before turning back to his family. Narcissa still looked upon her with disdain, and Draco wore an unreadable look upon his face again. They met eyes and he looked somewhat pained for a moment, before covering it so fast with a sneer that she thought she might have been seeing things.

With a snap Bleak had her back in her closet, lying on her blanket, pain riddling her body, causing her to shake. He briefly looked at the blanket in confusion, before forgetting it and forcing her to drink a small amount of Skele-Gro. The taste was absolutely horrid and she was tempted to spit it out, but she knew better, she wasn't get much as it was and she needed all she could get. Once Bleak was satisfied she had taken it all, he closed her door before disappearing, leaving her in her agony.

She lay there for a long time, wondering how long her healing process would be. With the small amount of Skele-Gro given to her, she figured it would at least be a week. She moaned at the thought of being stuck in her closet that long, and who knew how long it would be before she got food again.

Two months had passed and she had long ago healed. But Lucius seemed even quicker to anger than before, it seemed the Dark Lord had put a lot of stress on him and he was taking it out on her. It seemed that he was breaking her bones weekly. This time though he would give her just enough Skele-Gro to heal so that he could still use her, and hurt her as he pleased. But it usually still was a smaller amount, leaving her in severe pain as she did her duties. She was growing so wary, and she knew that this was also his plan, to break her. She feared anytime her bell rang, or her door open.

She was hiding in her closet now, her leg still sore from healing over night when the door opened. Draco Malfoy stood before her. He had been surprising the last few months, he would bring her food, but still sneer and make rude comments. But she was living off of the food he brought her and even though she would return his behavior, she was appreciative.

She stood to grab the plate from him, but pain shook her and she collapsed, her leg had not fully healed, and probably wouldn't fully heal with the little Skele-Gro given her and with her being constantly moving. She groaned at the pain and settle in the corner, reaching for the plate instead of standing.

"You know I have always hated you Granger," He sneered at her, "But I don't think anyone deserves this." He whispered, handing her the plate. She was taken back, it was the nicest thing he had ever said to her before. "There is nothing I can do you know. Father would kill me if he knew I bring you food, or if he knew about that blanket." He admitted while pointing at the blanket she was lying on.

"So it was you who brought the blanket." She murmured, still in shock at his change of behavior. He nodded, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"But you know, it would be a lot easier on you if you'd just do as you're told, and not be so opinionated." He threw the jeer in, peering at her with a mix of contempt and pity. Hermione gave a soft chuckle at that.

"I'll die before I become the servant they want me to be." She told him, peering into his eyes. He winced slightly and bent down to look at her closer.

"That's what I worry about, that you will get yourself killed. Like I said Granger, I hate you, but nobody deserves to die like this." He offered, his hand waving over her to show that he was worried she would die eventually if she carried on the way she was. She repositioned, giving a small shriek as pain shot through her leg.

"You know that probably won't fully heal in the condition you are in." He informed her, to which she just nodded. He sighed before reaching into his pocket, causing her to jump backwards slightly. He held up a hand meaning he was going to do no harm, before pulling out a muggle night light.

"I found this in muggle London. I've charmed it to turn on and off whenever you touch it." He stiffly told her, before tossing it at her. She caught it one handed as her other hand held her plate.

"Thank you Malfoy," She nodded toward him, observing it in her hand, "You know, I miss magic so much." She mumbled, her cheeks going red. "I feel like I'm missing a part of myself. I wish I could just do little spells here and there."

Draco stared at her in thought, his mind obviously wandering as his eyes seemed to be zoning out. He sat like that for a long time, before his eyes refocused and he looked down at her injured leg.

"If it doesn't get any better Granger, I can give you some more Skele-Gro. If you never heal, you can never be of any use to us." He whispered, looking skeptically around him as if to assure no one was listening. Obviously giving her more Skele-Gro could result in him getting punished.

As if reading her thoughts, Draco trained a glare on the crazy haired girl sitting in her dark closet. "Don't tell anyone about this conversation, or that muggle light, you hear me? I will be punished for showing kindness to a Mudblood, which I'm still not sure why I have.." He trailed off, again looking lost in thought. Hermione bit her lip, she desperately had been wanting to ask him a question, one that was on the tip of her tongue every time he came to her closet. She swallowed her fear and looked at him with resolve, before finally deciding to ask.

"Malfoy," She asked quietly, making his eyes flick to her, a grimace still upon on his face. "I was wondering, do you think I could write a simple letter," His face scrunched up, and he seemed to be angered by this, but before he could interrupt, she hurriedly continued. "I wouldn't say anything that would give anything away, I would simply just tell my friends that I'm ok, I'm sure they have been worried sick." She finished, biting her lip again, feeling extremely nervous.

His face hardened once again, any kind of kindness he had previously showed disappeared in a heartbeat, leaving his face stone cold, no emotion coming through but rage. His hands formed in fists and they started to tremble, she actually found herself slightly scared.

"How dare you even ask such a thing," He hissed, but his voice was even. "My father and Voldemort would see that as a betrayal, I could be killed for allowing such a thing!" His grey eyes looked stormy and dark as they bore into her wide open brown orbs.

"I-I'm sorry Malfoy.." Hermione murmured, dropping her gaze from his, staring at the floor beneath her. She heard the fabric of his robes shuffling as repositioned himself to a standing position, when she looked back up at him, he still had a hard grimace upon his face.

"Don't ever ask me such a thing again!" He warned, obviously seething, before turning on his heel and slamming the door on her. She sighed in frustration, before slowly eating the food that had been brought to her. She thought long and hard about the conversation, and decided there was still hope in contacting her friends, she just had to find out how to get on his good side again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione struggled to focus preparing for the Death Eater meeting, as her body ached from lasts weeks punishments. She had managed to anger Lucius enough to where he had performed the crucio curse on her for a long period of time, after which he had thrown her into the ceiling again, breaking her ankle as she came crashing down. She was really struggling to heal now, since her injuries were so frequent.

She didn't even have to really do anything wrong anymore, Lucius just enjoyed her pain. She was now his outlet for his own pain and stress. She hated him more than she thought was capable. She was a human being, a capable witch and it was unfair to be treated as dirt. She had never done anything wrong, but apparently from birth she was worthless to these people.

As she prepared to set the last cup down on the table, she tripped and it shattered on the floor, causing her heart to stop. That was Voldemort's cup, he had a specific cup, and he would take no other. Her heart jumped in her throat as she rushed to the kitchen, grabbing the best cup she could find. She moved as fast as her body would allow her to return to preparing for Voldemort. She set the cup down, cleaned up the broken cup and then waited in her corner for them all to appear. Hopefully she could just pour their tea and get out as quick as possible.

When Voldemort arrived, he asked her to pour his tea as usual. She quickly did so, and after pouring his tea, she also poured for the rest of the Death Eaters, only slowing down when pouring Draco's tea. She had been trying so hard to get on his good side the past few weeks, but it was so hard to do when she rarely saw him. He gave her a hard glare, and she quickly finished her task before retreating to her corner. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears as watched Voldemort slowly pick up his cup and examine it. He carefully set it down, and his gaze found his way to her.

"Where is my cup Mudblood?" His voice was even and calm, but Hermione did not get her hopes up, she knew better, and she knew he would be angry with her.

"I'm truly sorry, it was purely an accident, I dropped it earlier and it shattered. But I have given you the best one I could find in replacement." She murmured, allowing her eyes to meet his fearfully.

"You wouldn't know pure if it was right in front of you, I don't want you ever using that word in front of me again." He instructed, watching her carefully. "And you are well aware that the cup you have broken was my favorite. Yet you were foolish and clumsy with it. Come here." He ordered and watched as she slowly limped to him, her ankle protesting in pain. When she reached him, he examined her, watching her fidget uncomfortable under his stare.

"Of course you would be a klutz you Mudblood, I don't know why I expect any different." He hissed at her, watching as rage formed in her eyes, to which he smirked at. He knew exactly which buttons to push, and she knew it, but she still couldn't help the emotions that creeped up on her in his presence.

"Well at least I'm not a murdering criminal, with no family and no one that truly cares for me. The only people who follow you only want power; no one could care less about you personally." She snapped at him, learning how to push his own buttons, and it worked. His odd nostrils flared as she saw his muscles tense and his long fingers curled into an angry fist.

"How dare you!" Was all he said before his hand flashed forward and he slapped her across the face. She stumbled, and it was even harder to keep upright on her injured ankle, but she managed. She had seen him angry before, but she had really done it this time. She had never seen him loose his composure like this, his anger evident.

" _Crucio!_ " His words left his mouth faster than she could process before she was withering on the ground, screaming in pain and begging for a reprieve. She could focus on nothing but the pain, but she was unfortunately becoming accustomed to pain. But she still felt it in every bone, creeping into the crevices of her mind and leaving her weak. After what felt like ages, he finally let up and watched in satisfaction as she panted and cried on the floor beneath him.

"Draco, come here." Hermione heard him call the youngest Malfoy forth, and while she was still recovering from the pain, her curiosity got the better of her, and looked up at them as Draco came to a halt in front of him.

"Yes my Lord?" Draco asked, while his voice was strong and unwavering, Hermione could see his hands slightly trembled for her view on the floor.

"You have yet to prove yourself since joining my ranks after we stormed the castle. Tonight, I believe it is time to do so. There is a spell I know, I only know of one other that knows of it and he created it, but I want you to preform it tonight, right here, on this filthy Mudblood." He informed, watching Draco carefully. Hermione's stomach twisted in a knot with fear, what could it possibly be? Were they going to finally kill her? Was this the end? As much as she resented her situation, she didn't want to die. She slowly stood, and limped to her corner, exhausted.

"But, my Lord-" Malfoy tried to argue, but he was quickly interrupted. Lucius gave his son a stern look, one that even made Hermione nervous.

"He would be more than willing to my Lord, whatever it is you ask. He will prove himself and our Malfoy name. After all it would be dishonorable to refuse you my Lord." Lucius cold emotionless voice drawled, his eyes never leaving Draco's. Hermione was shocked that his own father would push him to do something so terrible, by the look on his face, Draco had never tortured anyone before. She also realized that living with Lucius and up to his expectations must be hard, and she understood a little of the torment Draco had given in school, it was expected of him.

Tears welled in her eyes, as Voldemort informed his Death Eaters he would be back, seeing as he needed time to teach Malfoy the spell. It felt like hours that Hermione waited for them to return, while the Death Eaters whispered amongst each other, no doubt wondering what Draco was being taught.

When they finally returned, Draco looked pale, and when his eyes met Hermione's, he wasn't even trying to hide his pain and his worry. She gulped, her own fear evident, she knew this couldn't be good.

"Thank you for your patience," Voldemort drawled as he slid into his seat, "I believe he can perform the spell the best he can with such little time to learn." He informed his Death Eaters. They looked on with excitement, ready to watch Hermione suffer another round of torture. She hated these people and she pledged to herself that one day she would take them all down.

"It's called _Sectumsempra,_ and it will cause such a deep gash, the victim could easily bleed out. It's extremely powerful and dangerous." He explained, before turning to look at Hermione. "You better learn from this, I will only allow them to heal you when you are on the brink of death, but next time I won't be so kind." He hissed, causing shivers to run down Hermione's spine. His hateful eyes did not leave hers as he gestured for her to step forward. She did as asked and only stopped when she was ten feet from Draco, who had sweat pouring down his forehead.

Just looking at him, she knew that he didn't want to do this. She understood that he had to, and was surprised to find that she already forgave him. Even though he was arrogant, rude and loathsome at times, she knew that if he had a choice he would never do this. She never like Malfoy, and probably never would, but she could understand he was being force into these circumstances.

"My Lord, I don't know about this..." He mumbled as Hermione came to a stop. Voldemort's eyes flashed to him quickly, then back to Lucius. He wore a small grin, looking the live the epitome of evil.

"If you don't do this, it would seem that you are not loyal to me. And your father and I have already discussed what would happen, whenever the time came to prove yourself, and what would happen if you didn't." He replied nodding towards Lucius. Lucius looked upon his son in disapproval, but none the less, looked fearsome in his own way.

"Son, you best do what is asked of you, or we will be forced to drag your mother into this." Lucius told him, his voice never breaking, he didn't even look regretful. Now Hermione truly understood what a horrible man Lucius was, to use Draco's mother against him, Lucius's own wife! She always knew that he was a terrible excuse for a human being, but a new hatred formed in Hermione towards the loathsome man.

Draco's eyes bulged as he looked at his father, his fist gripping his wand tightly. He gave a curt nod, before turning to Hermione, where she stood, waiting. He looked like he wanted to say something, before giving up and raising his wand to Hermione.

" _Sectumsempra!"_ He whispered so quietly it was barely audible. But the incantation was still preformed and a white flash left his wand, hitting Hermione in her torso. She instantly dropped, and grabbed the wound with her hand. There was so much blood, and it was so painful. She felt as though she had been sliced open, and even briefly worried if her innards might come spilling out. She could hardly breathe through the breathtaking pain. She had to focus on her breathing, and she tried not to hyperventilate. It stung and burned at the same time. She was in so much pain it was hard to focus her attention on anything else.

She felt herself trembling, her body taking her into shock. She wanted to scream, but didn't want to show weakness, but it was growing hard to fight the urge. Tears weld up in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks like a waterfall, mingling with her blood as they fell to the cold hard ground.

She had been in pain, but this was something completely different. This was something deadly and she could feel herself grow weaker as she felt large amounts of blood leave her. She gasped as she realized she now lay in a puddle of her own blood. She looked around her desperately, wondering if they were just going to let her die. They were going about their normal meeting now, acting as if she wasn't bleeding out next to them.

Her eyes caught Draco, whom was staring at her, he looked fearful. He was the only one paying her any mind. She held his frightened gaze for as long as she could; before she let her head roll back to looking at the ceiling. It was becoming too taxing to look in his directions. She realized her breathes were now coming in shorter bursts, and that she was becoming increasingly cold.

She was terrified, she was sure she was going to die, without saying goodbye to those who had matter most to her. A groan left her lips, and few Death Eaters looked her way, before ignoring her once again. She coughed and a little blood dribbled down her cheek, but it was nothing compared to blood pooling around her. The blood was originally warm, but it was slowly cooling.

She started to see stars, and her vision became blotchy. No matter how she tried to focus her vision, everything was becoming fuzzy. She tried desperately to hold onto her consciousness, know that she would die if she gave up. But no matter how hard she tried, her body was fighting her.

"Please…" She whispered, and was surprised to see Voldemort acknowledge her. He looked at her for a long time, before looking back at Draco.

"I taught you how to heal her, now do so." He ordered, and Draco was out of his chair quicker than Hermione had seen him move before. She saw him running her way and she tried to hold on, be she slowly slipped into darkness right as he was reaching her.

Hermione woke up extremely sore, and instead of being in the dark, and on the floor, she realized she was on a bed. There was light seeping in from a window on the wall next to the bed she lay in. Even though she was in pain, she acknowledged that this was the most comfortable she had been since being in Malfoy Manor. She tried to sit up, but was restrict by someone.

She quickly looked to see who it was and once she saw who it was she flinched, trying to move away. But was quickly stopped as her torso lit up in aggravation, she remember the damage it had taken the night before.

"Look, I know I haven't been great to you but you need to heal." Narcissa reprimanded her, grabbing her hand and holding her still. Hermione simply glared at her, she didn't care for the woman's nice approach, the bushy haired girl knew how cruel Narcissa could be.

"I know you are bewildered right now, but you almost died last night. They waited too long and they thought you were gone. You're lucky to be alive, the only reason I'm making sure you finish your healing is because I don't want your death on my sons conscious." Narcissa said elegantly, but with conviction. Hermione simply nodded, but otherwise ignored the woman, before drifting back to sleep.

She wasn't sure how long she slept, hell, it could've been days, but when she woke up again she was returned to her closet. She was strangely more comfortable here, she knew this area, and no one could sneak up on her. She found the thought sad, realizing how terrible it was to be more comfortable in a dark closet than in a cozy bed.

She carefully lifted her shirt, to inspect the damage and was graced with a small scar, running from her right shoulder down to her left hip, along with dries and sticky blood. She herself was surprised she lived, she was certain her life was over. Hermione couldn't be happier though, she was too young and unprepared to die, no matter the situation she found herself in.

She had plans for her life, she wanted to work through and get great O.W.L's and even better N.E.W.T's and then get a great job in the wizarding world. Hopefully she could get a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, or she could even become a Healer and work at St Mungo's, or she could teach at Hogwarts. She wanted to fall in love, and have a couple kids. She sadly wondered if she could ever have the life she had planned out so meticulously. Her life lay in the hands of crazed prejudice people, who hated her for the blood that coursed through her veins.

She didn't want to lose hope, but it was getting to be hard. I had been 5 months since she was taken. She knew this because she was luckily enough to see yesterday's date on the Daily Prophet when she brought it to Narcissa along with her morning tea. Hermione sighed in frustration, she had to make a plan and do something. She couldn't wait any longer, she was going to die here if she didn't get out.

She needed to talk to Draco more, get on his good side and contact Harry, and find her way out of this manor. If only she had her wand, she would've been long gone.

She was surprised when Narcissa came to her closet later that day, bringing Hermione food that actually wasn't stale. Hermione was surprised that the woman of the house didn't just summon Bleak to feed her. She ate it quickly, relishing in the feeling of having a full stomach. After eating the young witch was even more surprised when Naricissa come back for her plate, and offered to let her shower again.

"This time you can shower as long as you need, but just make sure that injury is clean. I want it to heal, but don't expect any more kind treatment after this. I wouldn't have cared if Draco hadn't been the one to injure you." The matriarch explained, before summoning Bleak and having her taken to the same bathroom as before.

Hermione stumbled into the bathroom and fumbled removing her filthy robes before jumping into the shower. This time she got to stand and enjoy the hot water, before washing her hair and cleaning up the area of the scar. There was a lot of left over blood she washed off, but it had already been healed. But she wouldn't dare say that to Narcissa, she needed at least one more day of good nutrition and real food.

After her wonderful shower Hermione felt much less painful and her joints seemed to feel better. She was surprised to see that Bleak had brought her new robes, they were older and cheaper robes, but still, she had been wearing the old ones for nearly half a year.

When she finished showering, she found she was once again allowed the freedom of walking down the halls to her closet on her own. She took her time, and even found herself peeking into the rooms as she past, hoping that maybe she could come across her wand. She wasn't quite that lucky though, and was surprised when Draco came walking out of one of doors down the hallway. He had almost run into her, when his eyes flew up and met hers. He grimaced, but otherwise ignored her as they passed each other.

She sighed, how she was supposed to get on his good side, if he acted like she didn't exist half the time. Ever since she asked to write to Harry and Ron he had only come with food twice and was quick to leave.

Hermione was disappointed when she reached her closet. She didn't want to go back in there; she wanted everything to go back to how it used to be. She sighed, defeated, before opening her closet and lying down on her blanket.

She wonder what Harry and Ron were up to, if they were with the Order and hopefully safe. She had been missing her best friends so much, while those boys could get on her nerves at times, they were like her brothers. She was lost in thought of all the fun she had with her best friends when her door slowly creaked open.

"Granger," Draco grunted, handing Hermione a plate, with good food on it. She happily took it, and gave a small smile to Draco.

"Thank you." Hermione realized her voice was a little hoarse, but Draco nodded all the same. He got ready to turn around and leave when Hermione stopped him.

"Wait Malfoy, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked, wondering if he was just going ignore her. To the witch's surprise, he turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to say thank you." Hermione explained, watching as his face contorted into a grimace.

"Why are you saying thank you? I almost killed you." He spat, while he ran his hands through his hair, before placing it back in his pocket awkwardly. His eyes remained downcast, looking at the ground uncomfortably.

"I know you didn't have a choice." She admitted, causing him to sigh before his eyes rose to analyzed her, looking like he didn't know what to say.

"How are you feeling?" He finally settled on.

"I'm doing ok, it's healed for the most part, I'm just sore. Who created such a curse?" She curiously inquired, hoping to continue the conversation since she was trying to get on his good side.

"Snape actually, at least that's what You-Know-Who said." He informed her. "I've never done anything like that." The young Malfoy admitted in a whispering tone, looking defeated. His eyes looked like they were looking past her, and there was a lot obviously on his mind, weighing heavily on him.

"Look Malfoy, I don't blame you ok? This whole situations sucks, but I know you did what you had to. I just thank you for getting to me quickly and healing me." Hermione mused, knowing that her words were true. She knew he would've never done that if he didn't have too, she knew he wasn't evil. He could be arrogant and loathsome, but he wasn't evil.

"Thanks Granger." Draco mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Thanks for this night light too, it's been useful." Hermione said changing the subject. He looked grateful because he looked less distraught.

"Yeah, that's no problem, I could probably teach you the spell I used some day." He rambled, before seeing her face and quickly stopping, realizing that she couldn't use magic right now.

"What is if don't ever get to use magic again?" She wondered out loud, giving her own defeated sigh.

"You will one day I bet." He insisted, but she barely believed him. She knew the longer she was here, the less likely she was to survive. Draco watched as Hermione's shoulders doubtfully dropped, and he sighed before crouching down to be more level with her.

"Look, I hate this, but I feel like I owe you, I almost killed you. Even though I hate you, I owe you." He grumbled, looking frustrated and saddened at the same time, before switching to anger. "But would you stop upsetting You-Know-Who? None of this would've happened if you could get your shit together." He jeered at her, causing her to glare at him through her bushy hair. "Don't glare at me! That never would've been asked of me if you weren't so insistent on making your own life hell and pissing off the Dark Lord!"

"I didn't try to piss him off this time! It was a legitimate accident." Hermione argued, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Whatever, just get over your damn pride would you? You're not the only one suffering due to it." He sneered, returning her glare.

"I am who I am Malfoy, I won't change that, even if I die trying, I will not be 'obedient'." She informed him with conviction in her voice. He sighed, standing getting ready to leave.

"Wait Malfoy, can I ask a favor?" Hermione asked nervously, knowing she could really piss him off again. He just stared at her, obviously waiting for the question.

"You said you owe me right?" She nervously asked, just making his narrow his eyes at her in suspicion.

"Well, can I please write my friends? It'll be short and sweet and won't give much away." She hurriedly told him, hoping to get it all out before he could interrupt her. He sneered at her, obviously not liking her request. His eyes set into a cold stare, and his muscled flexed, his face showing obvious aggravation.

"God damn it Granger! Are you trying to get both of us killed?" He hissed, never lifting his glare. "Whatever, I'll think about it, but don't get your hopes up." He spat, before closing the door behind him, officially ending the conversation.

Even though she pissed him off, she had hope. He said he would think about it and that's more than Hermione could ask for. Now it was just a waiting game.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a heads up, this chapter is a little dark, but I promise, we are heading for better things! Thanks for reading, following, reviewing and hitting that favorite button! I can't tell you how much it means to me, since this is my first fan fic.**

Hermione sat in her closet, getting ready to enact her plan. She planned to make Draco his favorite breakfast foods, which she had learned from serving the Malfoy's for so long, and bring it to him without being asked. She was hoping this could put her on his good side, and then maybe he would allow her to write to Harry and Ron.

She knew Lucius was gone because she heard him telling Narcissa he would be busy all day today with the Death Eaters while she brought them dinner the night before. She just had to be careful of running into Narcissa. She knew it was dangerous to leave her 'room' without permission, but it was a risk she had to take.

Just in time, Hermione's bell rang to bring Narcissa her morning tea. She hurriedly made the beverage before taking it to the matriarch with haste. After serving the woman of the house, she rushed downstairs and began cooking while she knew Narcissa was busy reading the Daily Prophet.

After making everything the best she could, she set it all on a tray and made her way upstairs, passing Narcissa and Lucius's room as quietly as she could. Once she reached Draco's door, she nervously knocked, waiting for a response.

"Come in." Drawled Draco is a confused voice, obviously not used to getting visitors to his room. Hermione carefully opened the door while balancing the tray in the other hand, and stepped into the young wizard's room.

He was lying on a large 4 poster bed, his bedding was all black, while his pillow cases and sheeting were a stark white. The wall to the right was lined with bookcases, filled with books that looked both old and new. On his nightstand was his wand, and another book that looked frayed from use. There were a few little trinkets scattered next to them. On the left wall was a tall dresser, standing next to a large walk in closet and a desk. His room was huge, and she was slightly surprised that it wasn't perfectly tidy. Yesterday's robes lay haphazardly on the floor, crumpled at the foot of the bed. His shoes were kicked off next to them.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" He growled once she entered the room, looking at her in confusion and contempt.

"I've just decided to bring you breakfast." She hastily responded, taking the tray to the other nightstand that wasn't as cluttered.

"I doubt you just did that out of the kindness of your heart." He sneered, looking agitated at her presence. She just shrugged, before awkwardly sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Is it such a bad thing to be kind?" She asked, trying to sound sincere. He snorted, obviously not buying into her act.

"I can see right through you Granger, and what makes you think you can just make yourself comfortable in my room?" He angrily gestured to her position on his bed, his features showing he didn't approve.

"Well you haven't kicked me out yet." Hermione pointed out, feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"Well I'm about to. What do you want anyway? Is this about your stupid favor?" He spat in disgust, not even trying to hide his disdain at the idea. When she didn't respond he continued.

"You are seriously trying to get yourself killed aren't you? And now you're trying to drag me down with you." He gritted out, his voice slowly rising, causing Hermione to whip around and face him properly.

"I'm not asking for death, thank you very much. I would just like some closure, and I'm sure my friends would like some closure too!" She heatedly responded, piercing him with a glare.

"Oh, that's right, poor scar face and weasel must be so worried!" He jeered, not afraid to show his disdain towards her friends. She sighed, it was so hard to keep her temper under control when he was so arrogant and rude. She took a deep breath and tried her hardest to keep herself calm.

"Yes they probably are, just as your family or friends would be if the tables were turned. Look, I'm not trying to piss you off, or risk your life like you seem to think I am. I just want to let them know I am ok. No one will know." She pleaded, letting her yearning be heard in her voice. He looked at her for a long time, contemplating it. He sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair, before letting his eyes rest on hers.

"You know, I wouldn't even contemplate this if I didn't feel like I owe you." He mused, giving Hermione hope.

"If you let me, I can let you read through, so you don't feel like I'm giving anything away." She added hopefully, trying her hardest to convince him. She need this, she needed him to agree.

"Like I would need to, even if you told them where you are, what difference would it make? They will find out one day, and this Manor is heavily warded. Besides, I see no need in reading your love letters Granger." He snorted, obviously not interested in what she would write. "Just make sure they know not to write back." The blonde added, still not looking happy about it.

"Does that mean I can?" Hermione squeaked, hope coloring her tone.

"Whatever Granger," He sighed, before standing and walking to his bookshelf, pulling out some parchment, along with a quill and an inkwell. "Hurry up, I don't want to sit here all day." He grumbled, shoving the items into her hands. She hurriedly ran to the desk and quickly began writing.

"I swear to Godric Granger, if anyone ever finds out about this, you'll pay." Draco hissed from his spot on the bed looking murderous. "And consider this as my debt being payed, I won't do anything else for you, and I certainly won't let you write any more love letters." He warned her.

But Hermione didn't care, she just needed this one letter, and since he wasn't going to read it, she put in as much detail as possible. Telling them where she was, how often the meetings were, and her foul treatment. She struggled to write as much and as fast as she could. Her writing looked sloppy for once, but she didn't care, she just need to get her message across, and she told them everything.

"Are you almost done Granger? Merlin, it's not like you're writing a fucking book!" Draco exclaimed, losing his patience. "You have one more minute, and then I'm sending it!" He continued to scold. She quickly finished before folding it up and tucking it into the envelope he had given her, finishing by sealing it shut. He ripped it from her hands when she gave it to him, pining her with a death glare.

"You know, I'm already beginning to regret this." He grumbled, shifting on the bed to stand before opening his window and calling for his owl. It didn't take long for the large and beautiful owl to appear, presenting its leg to its master. Draco quickly tied the letter to its leg before instructing the bird to take the letter to Harry Potter. It nipped at his finger till he gave it a treat, he rubbed its head affectionately before it took off, disappearing from view.

"Thank you Malfoy." She muttered, actually feeling grateful.

"Whatever Granger, just get out of my room and don't come back unless I personally summon you myself." He demanded pointing at the door. She quickly scurried out and made a bee line to her closet.

Once she settled on her blanket, she felt triumphant. She had succeeded in writing to Harry and Ron. Now she just had to hope that Order would find a way to get her out of this hell.

The next few days went on as usual, and she had managed to make it through preparing for another meeting with no problems. But she had become more daring. The past few nights she had gone out and been looking for where her wand might be hiding.

That's what she was doing at the moment, snaking through and checking rooms, but she remained empty handed. Each room was beautifully decorated, and perfectly organized. She thought she had gotten lucky when she stumbled upon an office, but all she found was useless paper work.

She sighed as she made her way back to her closet, the defeat causing her shoulders to sag.

"What is the Mudblood doing out at this time?" She whirled around and found Bleak behind her, his eyes wide.

"N-nothing Bleak, just going to the bathroom." The lie left her lips, her voice trembling.

"The bathroom is not this way." Bleak responded, "I must tell Master Lucius!" He shrieked.

"No Bleak! Please don't!" She pleaded, running towards him, but he already disapparated. Hermione's fear set in and she bolted for her closet, but when she got there Lucius was already standing there, rage etched into his elegant features.

"What have you been up to Mudblood?!" He insisted, his arms crossed and his eyes deadly.

"N-nothing! I swear, I was just going to the bathroom!"

"Lies! How dare you sneak around!" He hissed, drawing his wand. A spell hit her, throwing her into a wall, she collapsed, crumbling to the floor. He picked her up and levitated her high into the air, letting her hang there and stare at the floor before dropping her, breaking her wrist. She screamed, the pain emanating through her wrist and hand.

Hermione tried to edge away from the menacing blonde, desperately hoping to escape his anger.

" _Levicorpus!_ " The jinx left his lips, and suddenly Hermione was hoisted by her ankles midair, looking into the eyes of the cruel man before her.

"I have given you a roof to live under, given you the food you need to survive and have yet to kill you, and all you do is run your mouth and disobey me at every turn! Your kind never fails to prove their worthlessness and disrespect." He sneered at the bushy haired girl dangled before him, before slapping her across her face. Hermione yelped, but never gave up her glare.

"I didn't ask to come here!" She responded vehemently, her eyes fearlessly and defiantly meeting his cold stare.

" _Diffindo!"_ He yelled, his want pointed at her dangling arm. She felt a slash form in her forearm, and a searing pain accompanied it. Her eyes traced the blood that trickled from the wound and weaved their way down her arms before dripping to the floor. The cut wasn't huge, but it was deep, and more blood seeped from the fresh wound.

He grunted before flicking his wand in a nonverbal spell, dropping her promptly to the floor with a thud, pushing the air out of her lungs in a rush. He sneered down at her in hatred and disgust, his blonde hair hanging in his face.

" _Crucio!"_ He yelled, smiling as she began to shake and scream on the floor. Tears pierced her eyes as she tried to fight the uncontrollable pain. Hermione heard him give a dark chuckle as she withered on cold floor before him.

The wicked curse had a way of bring physical and mental pain. It completely encompassed her and her focus was solely on the agony that pressed into her. It creeped into every crevice, seeping into her bones. She barely even noticed the screams that tore from her lips as she viciously flailed.

This must have drawn attention because when he relented, she saw Draco and Narcissa were present, obviously confused.

"The filthy Mudblood was caught wondering the Manor." Lucius shortly explained before hitting her with another spell, lifting her into the air once more. He threw her against the wall, then a small table that was pressed against the wall. The trinket that lay upon it flew as she crumbled to floor, crying at the pain of her now broken leg. She sobbed freely, unable to ignore the pain. She tried crawling away from him, anywhere that wasn't near the hateful wizard.

He then pointed his wand at her again, sliding her across the floor until her head smacked into the wall. She groaned in pain and frustration. He next sent a stinging hex her way, causing the skin it hit to sting and burn in a jolt of fast pain.

"Serpensortia!" He called, and a snake landed next to Hermione. It didn't hesitate to strike Hermione multiple times, leaving bits of blood where it had sunk its fangs deep into her skin.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled, her voice hoarse and cracking. He picked her up again, throwing her against the wall, then the ceiling and letting her fall to the floor again. When she landed, the snake had vanished, to her relief.

"Lucius, dear, I think that's enough-" Narcissa tried to reason, but he just grunted, before using _accio_ to summon a knife. Hermione was downright terrified. Was she going to die?

"Father, please!" Even Draco tried to calm the man, but he would not listen.

"Silence! Both of you!" He hollered, before approaching the injured girl who lay on the floor beneath him.

He forcefully took her arm into his hand and started cutting deep jagged lines down her arm, causing blood to pour out and Hermione gasped in a pain, a small shriek leaving her lips. He held no regard for her pain, as he continued to dig into her arm with the knife.

Through her pain, Hermione found herself wondering why he was injuring her without magic. Only moments ago he had used magic to slice her arm open, and he had suddenly felt the need to do so by hand. Did he hate her so much that he would physically hurt her in such an awful way? The thoughts left her as he ripped into her arm again, the pain overtaking her mind.

"Lucius! If you kill her the Dark Lord will be angry!" Narcissa informed her husband. She seemed to be surprise by his burst of anger and his cruelty.

This made the cruel man stop, he gave Hermione a swift kick before storming off, Narcissa hot on his trail. Hermione was left on the floor, trembling, bleeding, broken and sobbing.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She sobbed to no one in particular.

"Fuck Granger." Draco whispered as he approached her. "Let me help you." He murmured, gently picking her up. She flinched as he adjusted her in his arms, but she continued to openly cry.

"No one deserves this Granger, fuck, I'm so sorry." He whispered as he carried her. He passed her closet and she was confused, but she was too tired and in too much pain to care. He took her upstairs and kicked open a door, and upon looking around Hermione realized she was in his room. He carefully deposited her on his bed before rushing to his closet.

He quickly returned, holding vials in his hand. She didn't even ask what they were before he started pouring them through her lips and down her throat. He then grabbed his wand, pointing it at her arms.

" _Episkey!"_ He whispered and watched as he cuts in her arm started to close. He paced for a moment, running his hand through his hair.

"What happened Granger? Why were you wandering? You seriously are going to get yourself killed soon, you're not safe here. My father is changing, he isn't the man I once knew, and if this continues he will kill you Granger! You need to quit acting so stupid!" He practically shouted, looking exhausted and confused.

"I'm sorry," She managed to squeak out. "I'll try not to anger him again." She promised meeting his eyes. Which she seriously meant, she couldn't afford to continue to be injured like this. He looked angry, concerned and confused.

"When they find out I healed you, I'll get punished." He mumbled, and she wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself.

"Then why don't you take me back to my closet? Why are you playing hero anyway Malfoy?" Hermione snapped, her pain and frustration getting the best of her. She quickly realized that now was not the time for her to be rude, he had just healed her after all.

"Not that I'm not grateful…" She backtracked, not wanting to piss off two Malfoy's in one night, especially because Draco had been kind to her lately.

"Well you don't seem grateful Granger." He countered, looking at her in frustration, and giving her a sigh.

"You could've bled out if I didn't do something. The Dark Lord would've been very angry with my family if you died Granger. I was saving my family, I didn't care about you." Draco ground out, before continuing to pace, but this time he looked frustrated and impatient. He looked like a caged tiger and Hermione didn't know how to interpret his body language.

She really just wanted to stand up and leave and go back to her closet, where she had less worries. But she knew that her leg couldn't support her yet, it was still healing.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Malfoy. I'm just stressed and in pain, can you please just take me back to my closet? I doubt they will call for me for a while since they know that I am injured. Then maybe you could avoid punishment for helping me." She reasoned, trying to keep her voice strong and unwavering.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking at her long and hard. He seemed to be pondering his options, wondering what would work out best. He finally gave a slow nod, not looking fully convinced.

"Alright, but don't move around too much, allow the potion to work its course and time for your body to heal. Your foolishness will be the death of you." Draco spoke before approaching the bushy haired witch.

He slowly glided to her before tenderly picking her up. He didn't seem to strain under her weight at all, making her realize just how thin and under nourished she now was. She hadn't had many opportunities to look into a mirror, but when she had she had seen how sunken her cheeks appeared, her skin unhealthily pale. She could also see her ribs protruding from skin and her knees had gotten to be extra bony. She sighed, knowing there was nothing to do about it at the moment. Maybe she could steal a few scraps of food tomorrow from the kitchen when she was making the Malfoy's food.

She winced in pain as her leg dangled at a new angle, sending a shooting pain throughout her. She barely kept herself from audibly gasping under the agony, and squeezed her eyes shut with her effort.

"Even though you are a mudblood, and you can be infuriating at times, I think my father went too far." He mumbled as he left his room, turning down the hall way. He took extra care with her on the stairs trying not to jostle her too much. Once again he didn't stop at her closet, but continued walking right past it, confusing her.

"Where are you taking me?" Even her voice sounded weak and she hated every bit of it.

"To the kitchen." Was all he said as he entered the room. He crossed the kitchen, gingerly depositing her into one of the chairs that lined the kitchen table. After making sure she was properly seated, Draco summoned Bleak, instructing him to make them both a hearty meal. The slytherin awkwardly seated himself across from her, resting his hands on the table. He began to rub the back of his neck, and fidgeted uneasily, obviously uncomfortable.

"You don't have to stay with me you know." Hermione advised, noticing how tense he was.

"Trust me Granger, I don't want to. But if father or mother find you here alone, it won't be pretty." He told her as he watched Bleak bustle around the kitchen.

"Besides, not everything is about you Granger, I happen to be hungry." He add arrogantly, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. He was still the annoying, egotistical prat he always was, but at least he had conscience, unlike his deplorable father. That man was truly evil, on levels that Hermione had never realized until she became his hostage.

The rest of their time was spent in silence except for the noise that came from Bleak preparing the meal. She watched as the elf levitated pans and stirring spoons around the kitchen with ease. He obviously had been doing this for years. The smells coming from the food smelt amazing, causing her mouth to water in anticipation.

"How long has Bleak been with your family?" Hermione found herself asking Draco, causing him to break his gaze from the window and look at her.

"Oh, well he has been around for as long as I remember. I know he has served the Malfoy family for generations. He is a good house elf; he does what is asked of him." The blond replied, his eyes falling on Bleak.

Hermione simply nodded as she watched the house elf bring the two young people their food. He gave Draco his food first, then Hermione, all the while looking at the muggle-born in disapproval. She just ignored him and dug in, feeling rather unlady like. But she didn't care and she even had to fight back a moan as the delicious food touched her tongue. Though she did find it hard eating with her left hand as her right hand was still useless.

Her stomach filled quickly and she couldn't even finish the divine food that lay before her. She desperately wanted to eat more, but her belly wouldn't allow it, she already ate too much.

Draco summoned Bleak once more to clean up after them, before moving to pick up Hermione again. As he lifted her into his arms she let out a gasp in pain, causing him to sigh.

"Would you like me to levitate you instead? It would be better than carrying you." He asked with distain, a sneer upon his face, returning to his old self. A shot of fear coursed through Hermione, causing her hand to grip his clothes tightly.

"Please don't!" She all but cried, hating this weakness and fear. She realized the damage Lucius had done to her, not only psychically, but mentally. Levitating had always left her broken and injured, as she was slammed against walls and furniture. The thought of being levitated again scared her.

Either he read her mind or didn't bother asking as he continued to carry her to the closet. He lowered her onto her blanket before standing and stretching.

"It would've been easier to levitate you." He commented mid yawn.

"Yes well, I'm sure that's the most heavy lifting you've done in all your life Malfoy." Hermione grumbled as she settled herself further into her blanket.

"Malfoy's aren't meant for labor Granger, that's what house elves, muggles and mudbloods are for." Her responded vehemently. She openly gaped at him, to which he just shrugged.

"You spoiled rotten little prat!" Hermione yelled as her eyes lit up and her face turned red. "I swear! You are-" She tried to continue her speech, but he just slammed the door in his retreat. She groaned in frustration and felt the urge to punch the door but resisted, she didn't need another broken hand.

Instead she grumbled as she made herself as comfortable as she could get. Her anger slowly ebbing away as she drifted to sleep.

When Hermione woke again, it was due to her door being opened. She cracked her eyes open to see who was bothering her and saw that it was Lucius standing before her. A small part of her wanted to scrambled away, but the Gryffindor in her held strong and defiant. She wondered what he wanted from her since she was supposed to still be injured. She could probably actually walk now thanks to Draco, but he didn't know that.

He forcefully grabbed her arm, examining the spot he physically cut open last night. That just showed how much he hated her, how angry and cruel he was to take the time to slice her open with his own hand and knife, instead of using magic to do so. His cold grey eyes rose to hers and she fought the urge to slap the sad excuse of a man in front of her.

"Who healed you?" Lucius's voice was calm and deadly as he threw her arm back to the floor. It hit the ground with a thud, it didn't break anything, but it still hurt. She absentmindedly rubbed it while meeting his eyes before shrugging.

"Who did it?" He demanded a little more forcefully now, he grabbed her arm again, this time forcing her to her feet. Her leg still hurt, but it supported her weight as she stood on it.

"Why should I tell you?" She retorted, shooting him a glare while she defiantly ripped her arm from his grip.

"Don't bother mudblood. I already know who did it now." He snarled, shoving her causing her to lose her footing and fall back to floor. She glared at him again before he slammed the door.

Then everything went deathly quiet. She found herself being slightly worried for Draco, even though he was an arrogant prat. He could be a real jackass and downright infuriating, but he shouldn't be punished for healing someone who was badly injured. The minutes passed and the silence remained, making her grow anxious. But she wasn't sure what to expect either, screaming? She didn't have to wait long, because suddenly the bell chimed in her ear, loud against the deafening silence.

She carefully got to her feet, giving her leg one more once over. It seemed to have healed well, Draco used a good potion. If she remembered she would have to ask him what he used sometime. She felt a wave of sadness as she realized it was pointless to ask at this point in time, she couldn't use her magic that she desperately longed for.

Once Hermione had inspected her leg, she made her way out, seeking the Malfoy's. She didn't have to go far, as she found the family in the sitting room. Lucius was precariously perched on the sofa, his hands crossed in his lap, his wand in one hand and the other balled in a tight fist. Narcissa managed to look graceful even sitting down from where she sat in the arm chair next the couch. She appeared calm and collected, but Hermione detected a hint of concern in the witch's eyes. Draco stood before his parents, his head bowed.

Once she entered the room, Narcissa gave the brunette a rather hateful look, before returning to ignoring her and looking upon her son. Lucius didn't even react to her entrance, his attention never leaving the youngest Malfoy. Draco's head was bowed so low, the shadows forbid her from seeing his face. The tension in the room so heavy that one could cut it with a knife.

"You called me?" Hermione spoke. Lucius finally looked her way, his eyes looking like they had been lit by fire, the angry emotions showing clearly.

"Just stay where you are mudblood." Lucius addressed her before settling his eyes upon Draco again.

"Why did you heal her?" He asked calmly, his hand gesturing towards Hermione. She squirmed uncomfortable, wishing that she could be excluded from the awkward situation before her.

Draco finally lifted his head, his eyes briefly landing on Hermione before they moved to his father, meeting the man's gaze. The young slytherin's face was completely blank, devoid of all emotion.

"I didn't want her to bleed out father, the Dark Lord would've been angry with our family had she died." He explained to his father, his voice staying strong and his face emotionless.

"She would've lived. You have disgraced me Draco, I cannot even begin to explain how angry I am. The servant did not deserve healing! She was facing punishment!" Lucius hissed at his son, his rage slowly seeping further into his voice.

"Was this worthless mudblood," he gestured to Hermione once more, "Worth my wrath?"

Draco didn't respond, he simply dropped his head once again, as if he could ignore the situation.

"Don't look away from me when I am speaking to you! I thought I raised you better, you know it is utterly disrespectful! Answer me boy!" Lucius roared, jumping to his feet, his anger seeming to reach it peak. Hermione flinched at how loud his voice rang through the house.

The outraged man turned to Hermione, his eyes ablaze as he looked at her with utter hatred. His wand pointed at her with haste, and an incantation left his lips she had never heard before. The tip of his wand flashed red as the spell leapt forward at her, hitting her right in her newly healed arm. Suddenly the cuts formed in her arm again, as if they had never been healed. They started to gush blood again, trailing down her arm and dripping to floor below her.

"Are you going to heal her again?!" He raged as he bore down on his son. "Huh?! Are you?!" He demanded, sounding menacing and cruel. The man before Hermione almost seemed crazed, and she didn't want to be in the same room as him. But she didn't want to test her fate, as leaving the room could possibly get her killed with how angry he was.

Her arm stung with pain, and she realized she was losing a lot of blood as it slowly started to pool at her feet. But instead of worrying further about herself, she found herself feeling bad for Draco. In the years they were in school and when the young boy had been cruel to her, it never crossed her mind what his home life was like. She knew Lucius was a bad man, but never realized just how cruel he was. And it was even worse to know that Narcissa watched it all, never trying to interfere so far.

Draco's eyes finally lifted and landed on Hermione's dripping arm.

"Father, I know you're angry, but she is losing a lot of blood. The Dark Lord will be angry if we kill her." He demanded, seemingly confused at how is Father could care less to earn the Dark Lord's wrath. This just seemed to anger Lucius more, causing him to snarl in frustration. His hand snapped up, pointing his wand at the young Malfoy, who stared into his eyes, still emotionless.

At this, Naricissa finally decided to do something, jumping to her feet, obviously distraught. The woman's eyes obviously showing the war that was happening within her, as they dashed back and forth between to the two Malfoy men. Hermione figured she was trying to decide if she should side with her controlling and obviously angry husband, or if she should stand up for her only child.

"Lucius, calm down! This is ridiculous!" Naricissa insisted, stepping towards her husband. She had obviously decided to protect Draco, and Hermione thought the woman of the house had made the right choice.

"Shut up woman! Sit back down!" Lucius demanded, but his eyes never left his son. Narcissa looked taken back, and she even looked a little angry as she recoiled from her husband as if being bitten by a snake. She slowly sunk back into her chair, fixing Lucius with a look that Hermione couldn't decipher. A few silent tears rolled down the woman's cheeks as she took in the scene before her.

Hermione was shocked by the whole situation. She also realized she was growing tired, mostly likely from her blood loss. She just couldn't wrap her head around Lucius's cruelty, she had always known he was a bad person, but she never truly realized how evil the man was. It was no wonder that he was following behind an even more evil man, Voldemort.

" _Crucio!"_ He yelled, his wand still aimed directly at Draco.

Draco tried to stay standing, but it didn't last long, and Hermione watched as the blonde crumbled to the floor. He began withering unnaturally, contorting as he suffered.

Narcissa gasped in surprised and began to openly sob, her cries raking through her throat and her elegance gone. Even though she hated the woman, Hermione could see how much she loved her son.

Hermione shuddered watching Draco being tortured, she knew just how painful and unpleasant the Crucio curse was. There was no way to explain the pain that ripped through the body as the curse laid its onslaught upon them. But it was also something completely different when it was being inflicted by Draco's own father, it had a new level of cruelty to it.

Draco continued to suffer, and his screams filled the air, becoming more urgent and pleading. Hermione tried to stay calm, but anger and sympathy slowly built in her. She hated that someone was suffering because of her, even if it was Draco.

"Punish me, not him! I begged him to heal me!" She found herself lying, not being able to stand the horror before her.

"Lucius, please! This is our son!" Narcissa added, her voice shrill. The witch's usually perfect makeup was smeared and running down her cheeks with her tears.

Lucius slowly lowered his wand to his side, before walking up to Draco who lay panting on the floor.

"Do not disgrace me again son, you will not like the results. And do know that the Dark Lord will hear about this." He calmly told his son, a deathly edge in his voice, before turning his gaze to Hermione. He gave a devilish grin at the blood pouring down her arm and onto the floor below her where a puddle was steadily growing.

"And you, girl," he spoke, eyeing Hermione, "You best be on your best behavior, Voldemort moves in tomorrow." He informed her, sending her a clear warning.

"I will inform Bleak to heal you, just so you don't die." He sneered, before stalking up the stairs and disappearing from view.

Bleak made quick work of healing her wounds, just in time seeing as she was starting to become quite dizzy form the blood lose. But it wasn't anything that Hermione couldn't handle, she had always been tough, but her skin and grown even thicker after living in the Malfoy Manor.

She was about to take her leave and retreat to her closet, when Narcissa stopped her. The older witch looked crazed and tears still formed in her eyes as she sat over Draco.

"You have caused nothing but problems since you came to this Manor, and now Draco has paid the consequences. I can't wait until the Dark Lord is done with you, and we can be ridden of you!" She spat, looking venomous, before turning to Draco and helping him up.

"Well it's not like I chose to come here!" Hermione sneered, before turning on her heel and heading for her closet. She pulled her blanket close to her and turned on her night light, seeking its comforting glow. She cuddled in and tried to clear her mind.

She needed to get out of this hell, but she was beginning to wonder if she ever would.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione stood in the kitchen, preparing tea after a tumultuous morning. She had been moving things and making arrangement for the Dark Lord to move in all morning. She was tired and out of breath from all the heavy lifting. That combined with her malnutrition found her happy to have a reprieve from work as she readied Voldemort's tea.

Narsicca had told her that he would be here anytime now, sending a chill down the witch's spine. She hated being anywhere near the evil wizard, who had landed her in the terrible predicament she was currently in. She nibbled her lip anxiously as she waited for the water in the kettle to boil, fighting the urge to pace.

Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, causing her head to whip around to see what had caused the movement. Hermione instantly let out a loud shriek, not caring as the girly noise rose from her throat. She found herself jumping onto the counter, seeking higher ground as she watched a humungous snake slither its way into the kitchen.

If there was one thing Hermione never liked, even as a young girl, it was snakes, especially after Lucius had used one to attack her only two nights ago. And this one was huge. She eyed it warily as it continued its path into the kitchen, making its way towards the counter she was residing on. She could hear her heart pumping loud in her ears, as she scrambled further down the counter, trying the get further from it.

"I see you have met Nagini." A hissing voice spoke behind her, and she didn't even have to look to know it was Voldemort.

"She is a dear friend of mine, and usually stays quiet close to me. The only reason you haven't seen her at the meetings is because sometimes I like to give her time to hunt, and she likes the small game that resides around Wiltshire. So when I come here, I often give her freedom to do as she pleases. She will be most happy to live here now." He drawled walking further into the kitchen, his robes swaying. He took his time as he approached the table that lay near the window in the kitchen, before gracefully settling himself into the chair.

She watched as the snake, Nagini apparently, slithered up the counter, heading towards Hermione. Its tongue would continuously pop out, then recede back in, sampling the air. The brilliant witch audibly gasped, trying to move further from it, but found she had no more space, if she moved anymore she would tumble off the counter.

She visibly shook as the snake reached her, its tongue popping out once more, touching her skin. She cringed, knowing it tasted her, she wished she could run and scream, but she would show no such weakness to the dark wizard who watched on in amusement.

"She is not a meal yet Nagini." Voldemort spoke, but it seemed he had said it more for her to hear rather than the snake, as Nagini didn't react. It again sampled her skin, inching even closer. Voldemort began to hiss and make odd noises that Hermione quickly realized was parseltongue.

The serpent seemed to give her a long contemplating look, before slowly lowering itself back to floor. It slithered lazily back to its owner, curling around his chair multiple times, before turning its calculating eyes on Hermione. She gave a small shudder, before slowing getting off the counter.

The kettle signified that the water was done, and she hurriedly grabbed his favorite tea, and his second favorite cup, seeing as she had broken his favorite, and made the tea to his liking. She was careful as she brought forth the tea, making sure not to trip and break this cup as well. She gingerly set the tea in front of him, ready to make her escape.

"Tea is exactly what I need after such a trying and frustrating morning." He commented as she brought him the finger sandwiches she had made earlier in the morning.

"Why don't you sit mudblood?" He asked, waving his pale long fingers toward the seat in front of him. She wasn't stupid, he wasn't asking her to join him, it was a command. She sighed in frustration. All she wanted to do was give him his tea and leave. She hate being in his presence for a prolonged period of time, and for her, a prolonged period of time was anything longer than five minutes.

She chewed nervously on her lip as she sunk into the seat he had asked her to sit in. For a while he said nothing as he starred out the window, looking at the Malfoy property and the expanse of land further beyond it. She began to nervously fidget as they sat in silence.

"There were members of the Order we found today." He broke the silence nonchalantly. Fear prickled at Hermione as she thought of his foreboding words. Had they found Harry and Ron? Was someone she loved or cared for killed?

"They were found right outside the wards of this Manor hiding. They didn't seem to intend to attack, there were too few of them. But they seemed to be watching." He continued to inform her as he moved his watchful gaze from the window to her. He carefully took a drink of his tea as he watched for her reaction. She tried to keep her feature calm and uncaring, but inside her heart was racing and her mind was whirling.

"Some got away, but we managed to capture two of them." He informed her when she didn't respond. Dread set heavy in her stomach as realization dawned on her. The Order had sent people to look for her, to look for ways in presumably, and now some of them were in danger.

"They are currently being question at one of our facilities, I should have answers tonight." Voldemort added, before his gaze returned out the window, his tea cup still in hand. He absently sipped at it in silence, before setting it back down. The small clatter of it hitting the table seemed deafeningly loud in the silence as she quietly panicked.

She knew it was hard not break down when being tortured, and she was sure that by tonight he would know that she had gotten a letter to Harry. She feared for her life, and her heart beat so strongly she could feel it pounding in her chest and her veins. The minutes that passed seemed like hours, and Voldemort remained silent.

"That is all." He finally spoke, releasing her from her torture. She quickly stood, intending to make a bee line out of the kitchen.

"Mudbloood." He called to her as she was almost out of the kitchen. She turned her wary eyes on him. He didn't look away from the window, and if she hadn't heard him herself she wouldn't have thought he had spoken.

Finally slanted eyes turned to her and a crooked smirk marred his face.

"You won't escape." Was all he said before returning to his previous position. "And do stop wondering and finding yourself in trouble. I'm growing quiet tired of your resistance." He hissed, before leaning down and rubbing Nagini's head affectionately.

She quickly left the room before he could continue, desperate to escape his presence.

"And where are you off to Mudblood?" She heard Lucius's calm voice call to her as she was almost to her closet.

"Just to my closet, I have served the Dark Lord his tea." She answered, trying to keep her annoyance out of her voice. She just wanted her peace, and these people seemed to be keeping that from her today.

"Very well." He nodded, before straightening his robes and entering the kitchen, his head held high.

She really wanted to go into her closet, the tempting peace calling to her. But her curiosity also called to her, making her want to listen in to the conversation that Lucius and Voldemort were sure to have. She glanced around her carefully, making sure no one would catch her snooping, that's the last thing that she needed.

Once satisfied, she carefully crept towards the kitchen, leaning against the door frame, staying out of view.

"How are you finding you're stay here so far my Lord?" Lucius's voice drawled in question.

"I've only been here for a few hours Lucius." Voldemort responded, sounding bored.

"Right." Lucius clipped, and she heard a chair scrap the floor, signaling him taking a seat.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Voldemort implored, his voice turning more serious.

"Well I informed you about the Mudblood's wandering. But there is more to it." Lucius hissed, his voice also taking a serious tone.

"And what is that?" Voldemort questioned.

"Well, I severely punished the girl, she was in need of learning a lesson.  
I left her injured, and bleeding, but when I went to her the next morning she was healed, and I never order my elf to do so, that only left two possibilities. Narcissa was with me, so it was narrowed down to one. Draco healed the girl." His voice was filled with anger and disappointment.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Voldemort snarled, and she heard his hand pound on the table.

"Well, he said he was worried she would die and you would be angry."

"Did you injure her enough the where the thought was a possibility? Because I assure you Lucius, he is right in that, I would have been very angry had the mudblood died. She is to be used as leverage to bring Harry Potter to me!" He shouted, another fist pounding on the table so loud that Hermione jumped.

"M-my Lord, I assure you I would not let your tool be killed by my own hand." Lucius voice trembled. There was a prolonged silence, before she heard a sigh.

"I punished him my Lord, but I still worry." Lucius filled the silence.

"What are your worries?" Voldemort wondered aloud.

"That he may not take all of this as seriously as he should be taking it."

"Then we must do something about that. He must take the Mark." Voldemort hissed.

"I was thinking the same thing. I do worry he won't be able to do it." Lucius conceded.

"He will be forced too. It will happen tonight." Was all Voldemort said.

"What are you doing?" She heard from behind her, she whipped around to find Draco staring at her, a look of confusion and anger. She began to answer, but was quickly cut off when Voldemort and Lucius appeared, looking between the two.

"What is going on here?" Voldemort asked, resting his gaze on Draco.

"Nothing my Lord," He responded, bowing his head. "I was simply asking the mudblood to bring me my lunch."

Voldemort looked unconvinced, and for a few long seconds he stared at the youngest Malfoy.

"Very well." He settled, before sweeping away down the hall, Lucius hot on his trail, sending one glance back at them over his shoulder before turning the corner.

"What are you doing? You could've been caught eavesdropping!" Draco hissed in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I heard some things you should know about!" She responded, placing her hands on her hips in agitation.

"Well go on then! Since you seem to think it was so important!" He growled, never lifting the glare he settled upon her.

"They plan on giving you the Mark tonight." She told him, her voice going quitter and more serious.

His face visibly drained of its blood, going pale white.

"What does that entail anyway? Your father seemed concerned you wouldn't be able to." Hermione implored, looking at his face as he seemed to become anxious.

"I have to kill someone to take the Mark." He whispered, staring at the floor and Hermione realized that he looked scared. She had never seen him portray his emotions so openly. He usually hid everything behind a stoic and arrogant expression.

"I didn't know." Hermione supplied, her heart clenching at the thought. The Dark Lord was truly evil, and it should have never surprised her that he would request such a thing to earn the Dark Mark. But it did, somehow. The worst part was to except someone as young as Draco to do such a thing.

Draco ran his hand threw his blonde hair, releasing a long sigh.

"Thanks for letting me know Granger." He murmured, turning and walking towards the stairs. She raised her hand, prepared to stop him, but decided against it as she watched his shoulders drop. Her hand slid back down to her side, and she found herself feeling bad for the guy who had once terrorized her.

She used to hate him, and she still did. But now she understood why he was the way he was. Living with Lucius must have been terrible, dealing with his arrogance and brutality for his whole life. She still found him infuriating, and sometimes she wouldn't mind punching him in the face again, but now she had new perspective.

She turned and made her way to her closet, her mind coming up with a new question, who would they have Draco kill?

Hermione sat in closet for a long time lost in thought. She found herself thinking of her friends once again, and wished she could see them. She missed them so much.

She wondered how Ron was doing. He had always tried to keep things light hearted but she imagined he was probably struggling doing so now. She missed his boisterous laugh and his love for food. She wondered if he was struggling with the war at the forefront of things now.

She thought of Harry, how he was always so calculating and brave. She could picture him telling the Order that they needed to barge into the Manor to rescue her. The thoughts made her smile. She wondered if Voldemort was still messing with his head. With a start she wondered if he had to watch Voldemort torture her. The thought broke her heart and she desperately hoped he hadn't had to witness it.

Her bell rang in her ear, breaking her of her thoughts and with a disgruntled sigh she got to her feet, prepared to search for whoever had summoned her.

It turned out to be Lucius, and he stood in the sitting room, waiting for her with Voldemort.

"I need you to prepare a meal." He ordered, his voice demanding.

"For whom may I ask?" Her eyes watched as a smirked pulled at the corner of his lips.

"For our prisoner in the dungeons." He answered, causing her to grimace. She stood, starring at him for long moment as she felt disgust creep in. She had no doubt what the prisoner was for, and it pained her to know that someone was to die for no reason.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" Lucius demanded his voice coloring with frustration.

"Why do we suddenly have a prisoner?" She asked, trying to seem surprised.

"That is none of your business, mudblood." Voldemort drawled, his voice dripping with authority. She really wanted to argue, but she had some self-preservation, so instead she nodded and headed for the kitchen.

While she cooked, her mind was numb. She was making a meal for someone who was destined to die. While she wanted to do everything in her power to save this person, what could she do without a wand? Tears prickled her eyes at the thought of the loss of an innocent life.

Once she had finished the meal, which she had made sure would be divine, she swallowed the lump in her throat before making her way to the dungeons.

Her walk felt slow and tortuous, but she knew it was only a five minute walk. She peered into the first dungeon to see that it was empty. The second held a few goblins, who glared at her. The third held a prisoner who was far in the back, and she couldn't see who it was.

"I have your dinner!" She called to the person in the back. The door had a spot to slide food through, but the person had to be there to grab it so it wouldn't fall to the floor. She watched as the person climbed to their feet and made their way to the door.

A sharp gasp passed through Hermione's lips as the person came into view.

"Hermione?" The voice called, before they came to a halt in front of the door.

"Cho?" Hermione choked out, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She had prayed she wouldn't know the person, but she did. It was Cho Chang, Harry's crush and a member of Dumbledore's Army.

"What are you doing here Hermione? Have you come to save me?" She asked, hope filling her desperate voice.

"I-I'm being held prisoner here as well, they are using me as a servant, I haven't got my wand." She responded, not being able to hold back the tears any longer.

"Oh." Cho seemed to deflate, realizing she wasn't going to be saved.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered, as her tears dripped to the floor and her voice cracked.

"It's not your fault Hermione, we are all stuck in this terrible war. We will get out of this." She told her, trying to sound hopeful. A sob wracked through Hermione, knowing what poor Cho's fate was to be.

"I hope." She lied, she couldn't bring herself to tell the poor girl that she was to die tonight at Malfoy's hand.

"You don't look well Hermione, how long have you been here?" Cho asked as she took the food that Hermione slipped through the door to her.

"Since the attack on the castle." She informed her, trying to regain her composure.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione!"

"How long ago did they capture you?" Hermione asked, noting that Cho still looked pretty healthy.

"A week ago. The order had me and a few others on a mission. Most of us got away, I wasn't so lucky." She replied, sounding quite down. She couldn't blame her, who wouldn't feel down being captured and locked in a dungeon?

"I'm sorry Cho, I have to go. If they catch me talking they would probably punish me." Hermione whispered, her eyes glancing toward the door the lead to the dungeons.

"I understand Hermione. We will get out of this together. The Order will come for us." She told Hermione sympathetically, but Hermione's heart broke. It broke her heart in two as she walked away from Cho, knowing her fate.

As Hermione closed the door her heart clenched and she sank to her knees as sobs wracked her body. Grief filled her whole being, she didn't want another person she knew do die at evil hands. But she felt so useless at the moment.

It took her a while to regain her composure and when she stood her knees ached from kneeling on the ground for a long period of time. She furiously whipped the tears from her eyes as she walked back towards her closet. She was almost there when she notice Malfoy with his ear pressed to a door standing down a hallway.

Curiosity got the best of her as she soundlessly approached him. He sent her a small glare, before turning his head the opposite way to ignore her. She saw this as approval and she also pressed her ear to the door. She heard Voldemort, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Pettigrew and a few other Death Eaters.

"Everyone settle down!" Voldemort's voice boomed, silencing the room.

"I've heard back about the captures we made this morning." The Dark Lord informed, his voice wrought with anger and frustration.

"What is it my Lord?" Bellatrix asked eagerly.

"It seems that the mudblood has sent a letter to the Order." At this Draco turned his head back in her direction, his face filled with rage and fear as he glared at her.

"But how my Lord? Our birds respond to no one but Malfoys!" Lucius voiced with disbelief.

"They have told me about a specific owl, a large one. The bird that I know belongs to your son!" Voldemort snarled, sounding infuriated.

"I-I don't understand!" Narcissa cried.

"Your son has betrayed us, and you know what happens to traitors!" Voldemort boomed, leaving no room for argument.

"He is no son of mine!" Lucius conceded, causing Draco's eyebrows to knit together, his face etching into an indecipherable expression.

"Lucius!" Narcissa cried again, her voice audibly breaking.

"Silence woman!" Lucius yelled to his own wife.

"Shall I grab him my Lord?" Lucius asked, completely obedient to Voldemort, enough so to forfeit his own son.

"Not now Lucius, we will grab him after the meeting concludes. We have other matters to discuss about the Order."

Draco stood, removing his ear from the door, his eyes swimming with dread. Wordlessly he grabbed Hermione by her arm and hauled her down the hallway. Frustrated, she wrenched her arm free, but continued to follow as they broke into a run.

She almost ran into him when suddenly turned, entering a room. She had checked this room before when she was looking for her wand, but had found nothing relevant. This was the office she had searched to only find paperwork. She watched as he briskly approached the bookshelf, he eyed the books closely for a moment before pulling at a specific book.

The wall magically caved in, before sliding out of the way to reveal another huge room. Books lined all the walls and a big desk sat in the middle. Hermione couldn't help but to admire the book collection as Malfoy went to rummage through the drawer.

He searched, tearing things out of his way, before making a triumphant noise, pulling out Hermione's wand and beaded bag.

"My wand!" She cried, excitement filling her body as she ran to Draco, grabbing the wand and hugging it to her chest. She felt the magic course through at being reunited with it, and she gave a sigh in relief.

"Come on, we need to pack that bag of yours if we are going to be on the run." He rushed, quickly making his way to exit the room. She cast one more glance and the glorious amount of books before running behind him.

They made it to his room rather fast, and Malfoy quickly ran to his closet. He came out, using his wand to levitate at least sixty potions in front of him, while he had robes and clothes tucked under his arm. They quickly stashed everything into the bag, and Hermione was grateful that she had charmed it.

"We have to save Cho!" Hermione told him as they ran out of his room.

"What the hell are you taking about Granger?!" He questioned, never slowing his pace.

"She is locked in the dungeons, they were going to have you kill her!"

"We don't have time for that!" He grunted, showing his frustration at the thought.

"Well I'm not leaving without her!" She yelled at him as she made the turn toward the dungeons. He made a frustrated sigh, but argued no further and followed her. She came barreling through the door, and quickly unlocked the cell, yelling for Cho to come.

Cho wasted no time at joining them, she gave Draco and odd look, but said nothing as they left the room. They all remained silent as they made their way through the Manor.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, as they passed a possible exit.

"The kitchen, we will need food. Then I will apparate us out of here." Draco reasoned before quickly slipping into the kitchen. The starting grabbing whatever they could, shoving it into Hermione's bag.

"You can apparate?" Hermione asked, slightly in awe as she slipped cans into her bag.

"Yes, my mother has been teaching me, I've gotten quite good at it." He arrogantly responded, seeming quite proud of himself.

They had just finished getting all the food they could, when they heard footsteps running their way. Draco stood between the girls, making sure he had both of them before trying to apparate. But nothing happened.

"Fuck! They have blocked us from leaving! They must know we are trying to run!" Draco panicked, before running out of the room and towards an exit.

"We have to get outside of the wards!" He informed them as they all ran. Soon they heard the footsteps running behind them, and they knew they had been found.

Spells started flying past them, walls exploding behind and beside them. Hermione barely had time to throw up a shield to stop the bricks from smashing into them. Hermione and Draco returned fire a few times, but they were mostly focused on shields.

A green Avada flew their way and Hermione barely dodged it, almost falling in the process.

They burst out of the front door, rushing for the gate and outside of the wards.

"Don't let them escape!" Bellatrix howled behind them throwing spells and curses that Draco skillfully blocked. They had just reached the gates and Draco yelled at them to grab ahold of him. They did so right as an Avada came soaring their way.

Next thing Hermione knew, they were spiraling far away from the Manor and the Death Eaters. The place she had desperately hoped to escape for months, and Draco had been the one to help her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to my reviewers! It means so much to me! I do want to apologize, I am terrible about responding. I'm also terrible at responding to texts, so that might have something to do with it. Also thank you everyone who has followed and hit that favorite button!**

 **I also want to apologize for being so late on updating. I have been on vacation, work has been crazy and I also have an 8 month old baby, so it's a lot to juggle.**

 **I also wanted to make note that I am American, and I'm sorry that the context will mostly be American, I don't want to try and sound English and just end up making a fool of myself.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

Hermione's feet slammed onto the ground beneath her, causing pain to ripple through her legs at the impact. She had no time to regain her balance before falling unceremoniously with a thud onto the rough earth below her. Her stomach lurched and she barely resisted throwing up as she tried to focus on her new surroundings.

The bushy haired witch carefully climbed to her feet, testing her balance. She seemed stable enough now. Apparating for the first time had seriously thrown her for a curve. Her stomach was still nauseous, and she still had to focus on keeping her stomach contents where they belong, but luckily it was slowly dissipating. Her head was pounding slightly, but that too was disintegrating. She hoped these symptoms would go away once she learned to apparate herself and did it more often.

After regaining her bearings, Hermione dusted herself off before looking around at her surroundings. Her appraisal of her new location instantly halted as she took in the girl lying lifeless on the ground.

"Cho!" She cried out, hurrying to Cho's side and dropping to kneel next to her classmate. Cho was facing away from Hermione, her body lying at an awkward angle on her side. The witch quickly flipped her onto her back, her arms and legs flopping lifelessly into the position Hermione moved her into.

"No, no, no!" Hermione whimpered looking into the girls unresponsive eyes. Tears poured out of Hermione's own eyes as she reached for her bag and started frantically searching through it, cursing under her breath as she did so.

"Malfoy! What kind of potions are packed in here? There must be something!" She called as she began to pull out different potion vials of various different colors.

"Hermione." Draco voiced calmly as he came to kneel beside her. She didn't even realize that he had called her by her given name she was so distraught.

"There must be something, you packed so many potions, there just has to be something in here I can use!" She continued to rant as she hurriedly started scanning the potion labels.

"Hermione." His voice called to her again, he was still calm, but his voice held a little more firmness.

"Are you listening to me? You have to help me find something!" Her voice cracked as she raked through her bag further more.

"Hermione!" Draco called her once again, adding even more resolve to his voice as he carefully reached forward and gently shook her shoulders. Her tear filled eyes flew up to meet his stormy grey ones and a small whimper left her lips.

"There is nothing we can do. Bellatrix's _Avada_ hit her right as we apparated. She's gone." He whispered, sounding surprisingly compassionate. She choked on a sob, and in her moment of weakness, she fell into him, letting the sobs rake through her body. He awkwardly put one arm around her as she released her sadness.

Once the sobs started slowly subsiding, she leaned back and away from him, feeling awkward and vulnerable.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She was sure her eyes were puffy and red from her weeping. Draco merely grunted and gave a small nod in understanding. They sat there for what felt like hours, but it was probably only minutes. After her body got sore from sitting in the same position, she shakily got to her feet.

"I can't leave her like this." Hermione whispered, tears once again filling her blood shot eyes.

"We can bury her here and come back for her body when it's safe again." Draco offered, to which she gave a tiny nod. They made quick work of laying Cho to rest. Hermione solemnly said a few words of kindness before promising to avenge her death. No matter how difficult the task was.

New determination settled into Hermione's eyes as they set forth further into the forest.

"Where are we?" Hermione finally asked, looking around curiously as they walked.

"I used to come here when I first started apparating. Mother brought me here when I was younger, she only brought me once. She was looking for a specific flower to put in her vast garden. I doubt she remembers bringing me, and if she does, she probably doesn't think I remember it. Seemed like the safest place, this forest." Draco informed her as he looked around him respectfully.

"But where exactly is this forest?" She questioned further.

"Always a swot." Draco grumbled, returning to his usual self. She scowled at him, but continued walking. He didn't respond and she figured she wouldn't get an answer.

"We are in the Galloway Forest." He finally spoke up, causing her to give a small gasp.

"I've always wanted to come here!" Hermione looked around her with newfound awe, stopping where she stood.

"Yeah, well, we should probably keep traveling forward, and get as deep as we can. I don't think anyone will come here, but it is better to be safe than sorry." He grumbled as he continued to rumble past her. She gave a small huff before following him.

"Well, mister know it all, do you have a tent? Or some sort of shelter to protect us out here? We passed through a clearing back there and the clouds looked like it might rain." She asked matter of factly, slightly sticking her nose in the air as she looked up at his towering form above her.

He turned his glaring grey eyes on her.

"You know, I guess I forgot to pack that. Seeing as I was more worried about getting us out alive!" He sarcastically responded, giving her a heated look before returning to walking.

"Well, what are we to do then?" Hermione questioned, getting rather irritated with him.

"Keep walking till we are deeper in the forest. Then we can get a game plan. You might have to get used to sleeping under the stars until we can acquire a tent. And it won't hurt you to get a little wet, it's not like you will melt." He grumbled, as he climbed over a fallen tree.

Hermione let out a small giggle at his words, causing him to giver a confused look.

"What on earth are you giggling about?"

"Oh nothing, you wouldn't understand, it's a muggle thing." Hermione responded, a small smile gracing her lips. But that smile ran away from her face as she tripped, falling to the ground with a thud.

"Quite graceful Granger, if I do say so myself." Draco laughed, but still turned around and offered her a hand to stand up.

"Thanks." She grumbled. "And I'll have you know, I've been camping lots with my family before, I'm well acquainted with the outdoors, and sleeping under the stars. What about you Malfoy, will you be able to survive out here without all the luxuries?"

"I'll manage just fine, thank you." He angrily retorted. "I'm already regretting saving you, three times already!"

"You saved me?! Please! You saved yourself for Merlin's sake! They would've killed you!" Hermione yelled, her temper elevating quickly.

"Yeah, well I could've left without you! But I didn't! I got you your wand and got us out of there, together!" Draco roared back, his cheeks turning pink in his anger. He stood, glaring at her and panting before running his fingers through his platinum hair.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, stepping forward and kicking a rock into the expanse of woods around them. "We shouldn't be picking fights right now."

He grunted and continued walking in long strides, causing her to struggle to keep up. After walking in silence for a while, Hermione's brow furrowed and she turned to Draco, who looked at her expectantly.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight, but I'm just curious, how did you save me three times? You saved me by healing me in the manor, then by getting us out, but what is the third?" Hermione inquired, but she averted her eyes to the ground to try to avoid falling once again.

Draco gave a sigh, slightly slowing his pace as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's not talk about it now, we need to focus on our survival Granger."

Hermione was tempted to argue and demand an answer, before finally deciding against it, letting her feet continue to carry her forward. For a while, they walked like that in silence, with only the sound of the crunching leaves below them.

After hours of walking, Draco stopped in his tracks, making Hermione nearly crash into him. They were standing in a very small clearing. The ground was void of trees but the canopy above still provided small cover from the rain that was slowly beginning to fall. Beautiful purple, yellow, and orange flowers were sprouting around the small clearing, and Hermione couldn't help but to pluck one and smell it.

"My mother has lots of those in her garden. The name of the flower itself escapes me though." Draco mused as she smelt the flower, twirling it between her fingers.

"Well they are stunning and they smell absolutely divine." Hermione chirped as she took one more whiff of it before tucking it behind her ear. "So are we going to stay here tonight or shall we keep moving?" Hermione asked, turning her attention to Draco. He was surveying the clearing, with a look of indecision.

"I would like to go further, but night is rapidly approaching…" Draco trailed off, his calculating eyes peering up at the sky above them. A few splatters of water hit his face and he shook his head before looking back at her.

"I think we will be ok here, we have been walking for quite some time. Though we should get up some wards for protection to make sure we are safe for the time being." Hermione mused before pulling out her wand. Draco gave a simple nod, before also pulling out his wand.

They walking in circles around the clearing, both waving their wands and muttering incantations, working together in silence. Hermione's heart swelled at the feel of doing magic again, it felt so right and natural. She had missed it immensely and would never take it for granted, like many witches and wizards did.

She was so focused she hadn't realized Draco had finished, and jumped with a start when he placed a warming charm on her. Draco barked a laugh at her jumpiness, before preforming the charm on himself as well.

"It'll get cold tonight, I figure we will both need to stay warm." He simply noted before using _accio_ to summon some firewood, then lighting it ablaze with his wand. They both huddled around the fire, taking solace in its warmth.

"So what's the plan Granger?"

"Well, I believe we packed a few blankets, we will get those out and set them near the fire, then I imagine we should sleep in shifts, so someone is always keeping an eye out." Hermione suggested as she pulled her bag from her shoulder.

" _Accio_ blankets." The blankets ruffled out of the bag and landed in Hermione's awaiting hands. She quickly cast drying and warming spells on them before laying them out.

"That sounds good to me Granger, but I was more referring to what are we going to do now? What's the plan, not just for tonight, but now that we are free?" The Slytherin laminated. Hermione couldn't help the small smirk at his comment, noticing that he consider himself free as well.

"Well I figure we should lay low for a few days, and then I would like to see if we can find the Order. They will still think I am at the manor, I don't want them storming in there for nothing and getting innocent people killed." Hermione decided, but it all had come to her head last minute. She didn't think she would be able to escape the manor, she figured the only way she would've gotten out was if the Order rescued her. So she hadn't really had a plan in place, but one was quickly formulating in her mind.

She knew a few places to look for the Order, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't be there. Now that the war was fully raging she knew they would look for new places to hide, bigger places to accommodate all the people they were surely protecting now.

She looked up at Draco and noticed that he was on edge. The normally collected Malfoy was nibbling his bottom lip, and fidgeting. His eyes flew up to meet hers and she could see that he was uneasy.

"I'm not sure they will accept me Granger. Once we find them, we can separate; I'll manage on my own." He muttered, but his words didn't hold much conviction, and with a start she realized he looked a little scared.

"Nonsense Draco, you saved my life and I will tell them so."

"Whatever you say Granger, but I doubt they will be welcoming." He sneered, before standing and walking to the blanket she had set out for him. She gave a soft sigh watching him settle in, his back to her.

She had hoped that things would be easier between them, but he seemed to make things difficult whenever he could, and she had to admit that she didn't help either.

But in the back of her mind, a hint of worry surfaced, what if he was right? What if the Order didn't accept him? She couldn't just leave him, as infuriating as he was, he had saved her life, and she wouldn't leave him to his own devices.

She gave another sigh and huddled closer to the fire, her eyes frequently drifting to the woods around her to keep watch. For hours she sat there, listening to the fire crackle. She would occasionally summon more wood, but otherwise, the silence was peaceful.

She finally allowed herself to feel elation. She was free, no longer a servant and tool to the Death Eaters. She could breathe a sigh of relief, no more torture, no more wondering if she would survive. A small smile crept upon her face at these happy thoughts.

But they were quickly replaced with fears. Would she be able to find the order, and if they did, would they accept Draco? How long would they be on the run? She wondered how long they could avoid the Death Eaters before having a confrontation.

Freedom was so nice, but it also came with a slew of worries. She heaved a sigh before getting to her feet. She slowly paced the clearing, her mind reeling.

"Granger, go get some rest." The sound of Draco's voice made her jump and her wand flew out into position.

"Calm down will you?" Draco grunted with his hands in the air in a peace offering. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. She had a feeling he hadn't slept much, but she couldn't blame him, she probably wouldn't sleep well either. She gave a stiff nod, lowering her wand before walking over and lying down. She tucked the blankets around her and tried to calm her mind. It took a long time before her eye lids fluttered shut and sleep finally welcomed her.

OoOoO

"Granger!" A hushed, frantic whisper called in her ear. She felt a hand shaking her shoulder and she bolted upright, her mind still lagging heavily with sleep.

"What is it?" She whispered back, her eyes darting in all directions.

"We've got to go. There are people out there, and something tells me they are snatchers!"

Hermione listened carefully and indeed heard loud talking and laughing and the crunching of leaves from heavy footsteps. She jumped to her feet, using _aguamenti_ to extinguish the fire. It hissed and stemmed and she cursed it for doing so.

"Over there!" She heard a shout, and the footsteps got louder and closer. She quickly stuffed the blankets into her bag and ran to Draco grabbing his arm, ready to apparate.

Draco stood still and frozen, obviously confused and worried.

"Draco! We have to go!" She quietly yelled at him, jerking his arm.

"I don't know where to go!" He admitted, his eyes wide. "The only other places I have ever been are cities! They will find us in those places!"

"Bloody hell!" Hermione panicked, looking at him with worry. "I'm going to have to do it then!"

"Granger, you have never apparated!" Draco pointed out. The footsteps got closer still, they had almost reached them now.

"We don't have a choice!" Hermione insisted, right as the Death Eaters were coming into view.

"Who are ya?!" She heard one yell, sounding raspy.

Right as they broke through the trees Hermione's decision was made. She put all her focus into one location and held Draco's arm tightly. Before she knew it they were spiraling away from the forest and the Death Eaters, but not fast enough to not be identified.

"That was them alright." Fenrir grumbled, a roar ripping through his lips in frustration at missing them. "We'll get 'em next time."

OoOoO

Again Hermione landed on a forest floor, toppling over and falling to the ground. This time, bile did rise in her throat, and she spewed the little bit of content in her stomach onto the ground. She heard Draco doing the same next to her.

"Fuck Granger, that was rough, you need to practice!" He hissed, standing to his feet and whipping his mouth. He looked over to her and realized she hadn't stood up yet, but instead had splayed out on the ground, barely dodging her vomit. A groan left her lips, followed by a hiss of pain.

Her shoulder had been splinched, blood gushed freely from it onto the grass, pooling at an alarming rate.

"Shit!" Draco practically shouted, running to her side and grabbing for the bag. " _Accio_ dittany!" He yelled, pointing his wand at the beaded bag. The vial easily rose into his hand and he quickly set it aside, focusing his wand on her wound.

" _Episkey!"_ He murmured, before hastily pouring some dittany on the wound. Hermione hissed in pain as the wound knitted itself together. Another groan left her lips before her head fell limp to the ground with a thud.

Draco stands and paces, not knowing what steps to take next. He knows that she will need rest and food, but she won't be able to rest properly on the forest floor. With a sigh he makes a decision, a risky one. He looks around him closely and takes stock of where he is, memorizing every detail. Every tree, bush and rock engrained into his mind

Then, with a crack he disapparates, intent on finding a tent that would prove to be a better place for the bright and injured witch to rest in.

He lands on thick stone, in an alley right outside of the Leaky Cauldron. He quickly looks around him, to assure that no else is around, before quickly preforming some transformation charms. His hair turns to an ashy brown, his eyes go from the steely grey to a dull green. He makes small adjustments on his facial features, before finally feeling content with not looking like a Malfoy.

He now looks like an average wizard, but it is still risky. He knows snatchers are everywhere, and at this moment he can't be caught, it'll get him killed, plus Hermione was unconscious in some forest and he had to get back to her.

Draco cautiously steps out from alley. It early morning, and there are few wizards and witches walking around Diagon Alley. Then he tries to make himself blend in the best he can, walking casually down the road, acting as normal as any other wizard. He even gives a polite nod to a passing wizard, who returned it before entering Flourish & Blotts.

Draco then slips into the shop he needs, happy that the shop was open early. It doesn't take him long to seek out the tent that best suited their needs. Draco then looks around at other items around the shop so that it didn't appear that he was in a rush.

He takes the tent to the counter, and gives a small nod the older man behind the counter. The man stares at him for a fleeting moment before proceeding to ring up the tent.

He was thankful that he had kept galleons on him, because the tent wasn't cheap.

"I haven't seen yew around here before." The shopkeeper remarks, watching Draco closely.

"Oh I've been around, I just don't come in here often. I seem to blend in with the crowds, unfortunately." Draco responds nonchalantly, giving a shrug. Thankfully, the shopkeeper just gives a small nod, before giving Draco his change.

"What's yer name boy?" The older man asks, eyeing Draco carefully.

"Thomas." Draco replies shortly, fixing to leave.

"Thomas what?"

"Thomas Eldridge." Draco said curtly, thinking of a random name off the top of his head.

"Well mister Eldridge, do be careful. The snatchers will start making their rounds any time now." The man informs him, nodding his head towards the door that leads outside. This statement makes Draco nervous, and he instantly doesn't trust the man behind the counter.

"Thank you sir." Draco mumbles, before hurriedly gathering his purchase and making his way out of the shop. He hurries to the alley that lies next to the Leaky Cauldron, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"You there! Mr. Eldridge! Stop, we need ter have a talk with yew!" Draco whips around and sees a group of snatchers heading his way with speed. Draco pulls out his wand, aiming it at the approaching on comers.

" _Confringo!_ " Draco roars, causing a wall next to the group to cave in and collapse on them, while sending a few others flying. A few stumble away from it and break into a run towards Draco. He curses under his breath, glaring at the vile wizards.

" _Stupefy!"_ He yells at one, causing him to fall flat on his nose, then sends a tripping jinx at another.

He had wanted more privacy to focus on where he was going to apparate, so he could concentrate, seeing as he had only been there for a short period of time. But he was running out of time, snatchers were recovering from the _confringo_ and were starting to head towards him.

He apparated before he ran out of time, praying he would land where he needed to. To his surprise, and to his happiness, he landed exactly where he need to, and Granger still lay unconscious on the earth.

Draco quickly unpacked the tent, before muttering _erecto,_ bringing the tent to its full size. He quickly picked up Granger, making sure to be careful of her still healing shoulder. As he walked into the tent he does a quick survey.

There is a sitting room, complete with a sofa, two arm chairs and wizards chess. To his left is a door into what is presumably a bedroom, and to the right is another. Then past the sitting room, is the kitchen. He can see another door that is open near the back of the tent that leads into the bathroom. It wasn't perfect, but it was just what they needed.

He decides to take her into the room on the left and gently lays her on the plush bed, covering her with the comforter. He double checks her wound, and is happy to see that it's healed, it's now just an angry red color with a small white scar coursing across her shoulder.

Draco gives a small sigh of relief before standing and running his fingers through his hair. As he makes his way out of the room he quietly shuts the door behind him, making sure not to disturb the sleeping witch.

Draco paces in front of her room for a while, before his grumbling stomach causing him to make his way into the kitchen. He had never cooked before, but he had seen his house elves do it on occasion. He hates the fact that he has to learn to cook, but he and Granger were in desperate need of some food.

He grumbles and complains to himself the whole time he cooks, only managing to burn himself a couple of times. The food isn't fantastic, in fact he burnt it a little and it's bland, but he eats it all the same with a grimace upon his face. The young wizard sure hopes that Granger can cook, because he is terrible at it.

After he eats, he gets up and reluctantly does his dishes, not knowing any household spells, he has to do it by hand.

"Who the hell are you? Are where am I?" He hears from behind him. Draco carefully turns around to see Granger, her wand pointed at him and a murderous look on her face. It's then that he remembers that he still has the transformation charms on him, and he gives a sharp curse under his breath.

"It's me, Draco."

"Well that's funny, because you sure as hell don't look like him!" Hermione retorts, glaring daggers at him.

"I swear it is, I transfigured my appearance when I went to Diagon Alley to get this tent, you were wounded and needed somewhere proper to rest." Draco insist, his eyes pleading with hers. Her eyes still hold a steely glare as she holds her wand higher, than begins to make the movements for a spell. Draco instinctively cringes, preparing for a curse or jinx.

But he is happy to find that she had reversed the transformations instead. He gives a relieved sigh as her shoulders relax and her wand lowers.

"Damn it Malfoy, I almost cursed you!"

"Well I'm not going to apologize for getting you somewhere better to sleep and risking my life while doing so!" Draco hisses, his cheeks flashing with a hint of pink.

"Well you should have woken me up and told me, or remembered to undo that charm!" Hermione argues back, her eyes fixing him with a glower.

"You're impossible!" He threw his hands up in the air, a scowl filling his face. "No thank you, no nothing! I healed you and risked my life to get this tent!"

Hermione eyes still shown with anger, but she simply shook her head and folded her arms.

"Well thank you." She forced out, her tone tense from their argument.

"Whatever Granger. There is food over there, though I must warn you, it's burnt." Draco muttered before walking over and dropping himself into one of the arm chairs.

Hermione gave a sigh, but still proceeded to garb some food, and force it down. It wasn't awful, but it wasn't great either. She gave off a quick hiss as she moved her shoulder. She carefully examined the wound, it did seem to be healed, it was just sore.

She gave a sigh, the two times she has apparated, she hated it, and she even managed to splinch herself. But Hermione was one who had to be good at things, so she gave a deep sigh before turning to Draco.

"Can you teach me how to apparate properly?" Hermione begrudging asked.

"We definitely need to do that. That was the first time I puked appartaing, it was rough." Draco agrees, his voice still strained.

Hermione quickly finished her food and uses magic to clean the dishes before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Thank you, and I mean it seriously. For healing me and for getting this tent for us. This tent will help a lot along the way." Hermione admits, hoping to break the tension.

Draco looks at her for a long time, before nodding. They sat in silence for a while before Draco went to set up wards around the tent, leaving Hermione in the tent.

A frustrated sigh left her lips. They hadn't even been gone a full day before having a run in with the snatchers. She thought of all the possible ways that they could've found them, but nothing came to mind.

She realized being on the run was going to be harder that she thought, and they would be constantly running from and fighting with those loathsome Death Eaters. She wanted nothing more than to curse them all into oblivion and to have this retched war disappear.

The dark thoughts ran across her mind for a long while before Malfoy finally sauntered in, looking calmer, but still the image of an arrogant young wizard.

"Why don't you go rest Granger? I'll get the first rounds tonight." Draco insisted, his eyes telling her not to argue. She simply gave him a small nod, before heading into the small bedroom she had occupied earlier. This time sleep came to her swiftly, as she cuddled into the surprisingly comfortable bed in the tent Draco had acquired them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, followers and people who favorite my story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I wasn't super happy with the last one, so hopefully everyone likes this one better.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Everything will be fine!" Hermione insisted, giving an exaggerated eye roll.

"Says the courageous Gryffindor!" Draco retorted, his voice heavy with sarcasm and frustration.

"And here I thought that you were a big bad Slytherin!" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms across her chest in agitation.

"Whatever Granger. What's the point in going with you anyway? They are just going to reject me, or hand me over on a silver platter to my father or the Dark Lord." Draco spat before mirroring Hermione and crossing his arms.

"I highly doubt they would do that Malfoy, that's just ridiculous!" Hermione snorted, tossing her hair over her shoulder before leveling him with a glare..

"Well either way, I'm not going. You go on, I'll be fine." Draco sighed, averting his eyes from the angry witch in front of him.

"Oh, quit throwing a pity party Malfoy! You're coming with!" The Gryffindor demanded, meeting his eyes with a hard glare, daring him to argue. The Slytherin gave a frustrated groan before throwing his hands in the air in frustration. He then turned on his heel and stomped out of the tent cursing under his breathe the whole time.

But Hermione wasn't letting him get away that easily. She quickly followed after him, willing her short legs to catch up to his long strides.

"Malfoy, you are not getting away from this! You. Are. Coming. With. Me!" She punctuated every word, leaving little room for argument as she gave a little stomp with her foot. His back was still to her and she had the urge to march in front of him and smack him.

"Why are you so persistent anyway? Shouldn't you be happy to be rid of me?!" He snarled, whirling around to face her once again.

"No! We are in this together now. We are all stuck in this stupid war, and no one should have to forgo it alone!" Hermione shouted at him, feeling rather exasperated. She heaved a few heavy breaths before running her hands over her face in frustration.

"Just please come Malfoy. Who knows how long it'll take to find them anyway." The irritated girl all but begged. Silence hung heavy in the air for a few moments, before she heard Malfoy give a resigned sigh. She peeked through her hands to see he had a grimace on his face, but he no longer looked angry.

"Fine Granger, I'll come with. But if they don't accept me, I'm going to say 'I told you so'." He gave in, and she dropped her hands, feeling rather relieved.

They had been on the run for two weeks. Constantly moving throughout the Forest of Dean. They only had one run in with the Snatchers again, but that was while they were stealing food from a small town on the outskirts of the forest. They had barely gotten away, but had escaped all the same.

Hermione had been practicing her apparating and she was getting better at it, but she still didn't like it much. But she didn't have much of a choice, it was her only way of transportation at this time and was quite useful in escaping the Death Eaters. While she was getting better at it, she was still far from being good at it. She still had Malfoy apparate most of the time, and she still had a lot of training to do with him to get good at it.

Her and Malfoy still argued quite a lot, but they still tried to be civil when they could. She couldn't bear the thought of letting him run off while she went to the Order. He had saved her life after all, and she felt like she was in debt to him. Plus, even though he was quite infuriating at times, she enjoyed having company, being on the run and trying to find the Order on her own would be very lonely and dangerous.

"What's your plan then?" Malfoy snapped her out of her thoughts, and her eyes snapped to his.

"Oh, well I was planning on checking some of their old hideouts, seeing if they are still there. I doubt they are, but maybe they left a clue or something." Hermione spoke, "But we should probably get some more food before we move on again, we are running low."

"Alright, well I can apparate into a town and get food while you clean up camp." Draco suggested, leaning on a nearby tree.

"That sounds good to me." Hermione agreed, stretching her limbs as she stepped closer to the youngest Malfoy. "Do be careful out there." She added.

"Always am." He replied, pushing off the tree. With a crack he was gone, and she gave a sigh.

Hermione took her time putting out the fire and collecting their belongings that lay around the camp. The process of packing up the tent was simple with magic, and was done quickly.

She took a moment to look around her wistfully. While it had been stressful being here on the run, she still loved this forest. It held the memory of camping with her parents, when the world was innocent in her young eyes.

The war had forced her to grow up, to mature so fast it seemed to have happened in the blink of an eye. The world she had grown to love, the magical world, had thrown her into a deep seated war, one that had been going on since she was a baby. She wished she could stop it all, make all the hate and prejudice disappear. But the mature side of her knew that wasn't possible, as much as the innocent side wanted to believe it.

She heaved a sigh as she sat down on the forest floor, pondering why life could be so cruel. Many innocent people had died, trying to defend what they believed and who they loved. She had seen death with her own eyes. Tears pricked those eyes as the lifeless bodies flashed in her mind. All of this because of some maniac on a power trip.

She quickly shook her head, trying to dispel the thoughts while whipping her leaking eyes. She let her mind drift as she looked over the river they had camped by. She could only hope that they would soon find the Order.

With a pop, Malfoy stood before her, looking stressed and disorderly. She quickly jumped to her feet and approached him cautiously.

"They found me again. I barely got out of there." He spoke, his voice strained.

"What happened?!"

"I was leaving the store, and had almost got to an alley when an elderly lady stopped me and asked for directions. I didn't think much of it and told her how to get to the store. But then she laughed, an evil laugh, and then Snatchers started appearing, sneaking up on me on all sides. I cast a few spells and got enough away from me to make a break for it. I barely apparated in time, one almost had a hold of me." Draco explained, whipping the sweat from his face as he began to pace.

"It was so close, I could've brought one of them here by accident." He thought aloud, almost looking disgusted in himself.

"Its fine Malfoy, we are going to be leaving anyway. You got away and that is all that matters."

"They are everywhere." He simply added, his grey eyes looking up to meet hers.

"I know, but we will find the Order soon. Then we will be safe." She conceded, but she still felt the worry. There were so many of them, would they be able to reach the Order before getting caught?

"Well let's not stand around here any longer. We have been in the same forest for too long, and there is only so much our wards can do." Draco insisted, his eyes peering around the forest as if expecting a snatcher to pop out of nowhere.

Hermione gave a nod, pulling out her wand and approaching Draco, who returned her nod.

Hermione apparated them to the Burrow first, her hope leading her to where one of her best friends had lived. This time, the apparating wasn't terrible, and she barely stumbled. Draco gave her a small smirk as if telling her she had done better. Though it did seem better, her stomach still gave a small lurch before she started walking towards where the burrow was.

The outside appeared normal and she allowed her heart to soar as she got closer. The hopes of them being here getting stronger and stronger. But the closer they got, the wearier she got. Usually someone would have run out by now, to greet her and give her a big hug before ushering her inside to eat.

She found herself chewing on her cheek nervously as she approached the door. Her hand wrapped around the cold knob and she gave a deep breath before slowly opening the door.

Her heart instantly sunk when she saw the inside. The normally warm and cozy home was cold and empty. It looked like there had been a struggle and the furniture was turned over and things were laying everywhere. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth as she took in the burrow.

It was a disaster and it was easy to see that no one she was looking for would be here. And if anyone had left her a note, it would be impossible to find in this mess.

"Where are we anyway?" Malfoy asked beside her, but he didn't sound snide, just curious as he took in the damage around him.

"This is the Burrow, where Ron and his family live. Well they used to live here, because they obviously don't live here now." She responded, her voice empty and hoarse.

Many fears ran through her head as she walked through the damage, running her hands across the things she remembered. Was the family ok, had anyone died? She gulped at the thought and pushed it down, refusing to think of it.

"Uh, Hermione, I don't want to interrupt or anything, but I don't think anyone is here. It might be dangerous to stay for too long." Draco insisted from the door, looking around warily before his eyes landed on her.

"You just called me Hermione." She noted, looking at him in shook.

"Well it is your name isn't it?" He sneered, looking away from her.

"Well yes, of course it is, but you never call me by my first name."

"You are obviously distressed, and having a hard time, I didn't want to be rude." He sniffed, as if waving it off. She wanted to push it, but now wasn't the time. He was probably right; it was dangerous to be here. She gave a sigh, before taking one last wistful look around.

"Where to next then, Granger?" He asked, saying her surname a little more loudly. She gave a small smirk that she hid behind her hair to that as they walked up the hill. But the sadness and worry still laid heavy on her mind. She needed to see her best friends so bad she craved it. She needed to know that everyone was alive and unharmed. She missed everyone so much.

Harry and his fierce determination and unruly hair. Ron and his strong loyalty and never satisfied appetite. Ginny and her fiery personality and her stubbornness. George and Fred and their great sense of humor and their never-ending pranks. Molly and her unwavering love and fierce protectiveness. Arthur and his fascination for all things muggle and his love for his family.

There were so many more that she missed, and she just wanted to hug them all, to ensure that they were all real and safe.

She gave one last wistful look at the Burrow, allowing to sorrow of not knowing if she would ever be here again to lay heavy on her heart. But she didn't want to be here again if the Weasley's weren't here, this place felt like nothing without the lively and boisterous family here.

But now she had even more determination to find the Order. She had to make sure the family that had essentially adopted her was ok. She needed to see with her own eyes that each and every one of them was alive and well.

Letting the thoughts drift away from her mind, she grasped Malfoy's elbow and put all her focus into her next destination, Grimmauld Place.

Her feet slammed into the cement in front of the building, and this apparation was a bit rougher than the last and she had to regain her composure before approaching the building. She took a deep breath in anticipation before entering the building.

The house was dark and she couldn't see anything, she cautiously took a step in, allowing Malfoy to step in behind her.

" _Lumos."_ The light from her wand luminated the hallway and from what she could see, everything was the same as when she had last seen it. Nothing looked disturbed or out of place, unlike the Weasley residence. But she still went forward with caution, prepared for anything.

She took her time examining the first floor, and once she was sure no one was around and nothing was disturbed she turned on the lights and heaved a sigh.

"They aren't here." She said aloud.

"I've noticed." Draco responded as he looked around at his surroundings.

"Yeah, I was hopeful someone was here. But it isn't torn up, so if we are lucky, maybe someone will come by at some point." Even she could hear the hopefulness in her voice.

"What's the plan then?" He asked as he walked up and examined a few pictures that hung on a wall. One of them was of Sirius and Harry, both laughing and looking happy, but if you looked closely you could see the bags under their eyes, clearly showing their stress.

"I'm not sure yet." Hermione admitted, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I was thinking of looking around the rest of the house, see if there are any clues."

Draco nodded and followed her as she approached the stairs.

"FILTH! MUDBLOOD FILTH!" The portrait yelled as Hermione walked past it, and Hermione had forgotten about Walburga Black as she nearly jumped out of her skin. Even Malfoy looked startled at the portrait.

"What is a pureblood like you doing with a Mudblood? BLOOD TRAITOR!" The portrait started yelping causing Draco to grimace. Hermione simply shook her head and continued past the offending portrait and went upstairs.

"Well she sure seems pleasant." Draco mumbled as they reached the top of the stairs, peering down at the portrait below.

"MUDBLOOD! BLOOD TRAITOR!" It continued to shriek as they walked around the second floor.

"That's Walburga Black. This was her house, but it was handed down to Sirius. We have tried to remove her plenty of times, but there is a sticking charm." Hermione grumbled as she walked into the first bedroom and looked around. She saw nothing special in the room, and after looking for anything that could mean something for a few minutes, she gave up and went onto the next room.

"Wait, so that means that she is my relative?" Draco asked, his face curling into a grimace.

"I suppose so." Hermione responded as she searched through a desk, looking for anything significant. "She doesn't seem to like you either." Hermione chuckled as she riffled through some papers.

"That explains why this place has a dark feel about it. I was worried that the Death Eaters had been here, but if this is a Black residence, then of course there is dark magic in it." Draco mussed as he followed Hermione into the next room after she came up empty handed.

"Yeah we have tried to remove all the dark objects that we could. But the house elf hides them from us. He doesn't like us, he was loyal to the Blacks and shared their beliefs."

Draco simply nodded as he watched her move throughout the bedroom. Hermione felt stricken with sadness as she came upon this bedroom, this was the room that Harry and Ron would stay in. But she hoped that this is where a clue or a note might be. Maybe her friends had left her something or someway to find them.

She searched this room more vigorously, leaving nothing unturned. After searching for the better part of an hour her heart sank as she found nothing at all.

"I can help you look, I just don't know what I'm looking for." Draco tried to help, looking at her obvious frustration.

"I'm not sure either." Hermione admitted as she paced the room.

The rest of the day was spent searching the house, each looking at everything meticulously. But by the end of the day, they had found nothing, and Hermione was feeling frustrated.

"We should've found something by now." Hermione grumbled as she fell into a kitchen chair.

"They probably still think you are being held captive and didn't think to leave anything behind, especially if they are worried the Death Eaters could find it." Draco added before following suit and taking a seat across from her, he was much more graceful though. "What's the plan now?"

"I guess we could wait here for a few days, see if anyone shows up. Otherwise, I'm not sure where else to look for them." Hermione admitted, running her hands over her face and through her messy hair.

"Alright I guess, a house is better than a tent at least. What do we do if nobody comes around? We need some sort of back up plan." Draco wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Hermione mumbled as she racked her brain for places the Order could be.

"The know it all doesn't have a back up plan?"

"Shut up Malfoy! I don't see you coming up with any plans!" She snapped, her frustration of the day coming through in her tone.

"You're the one insistent on finding the Order! I would have no idea where to find them!" Draco proclaimed, a sneer prominent on his face.

"Yes well, I'm trying my hardest!" She huffed, her eyes meeting his. "I'm tired of arguing with you! We are both tired and frustrated!" She hissed at him before she stomped upstairs past the shrieking portrait and into Harry and Ron's room. She ignored her grumbling stomach as she sat on one of the beds and stared out the window.

He was so infuriating! He always had to pick fights and right now that was the last thing she wanted. She was so frustrated and disappointed. She had hoped to find her friends and the Order and had come up empty handed. She hated admitting that she didn't have a back up plan, but it was the truth. She had hoped they would be here.

She sat for a while and stared out the window, letting her thoughts drift. She jumped slightly when there was a knock on her door.

"What?" Her voice came out angry, evidently she was still upset.

"Look Granger, I'm…I'm sorry." Draco said after he had opened the door. The words sounded forced and his face held a grimace, leading her to believe that it was hard for him to apologize.

"Whatever Malfoy, let's just forget it." She grumbled moodily.

"Fine, but can you help me cook? When I tried last week I almost burnt the tent down." He asked, but she didn't have time to respond as he was already on his way back downstairs. She heaved a sigh as she got to her feet and followed him down.

"FILTH! MUDBLOOD FILTH IN MY HOUSE!" The portrait yelled at her as she began to walk past it.

Hermione turned to the woman in the portrait, who gave her a sneer. "Shut up!" She yelled right back at it. Walburga looked taken back for a moment, before looking angry.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT IN MY HOUSE!" The woman started screaming, even shaking her fist at Hermione in frustration.

Suddenly the portrait clattered off the wall, falling to Hermione's feet and the woman's screams became even more urgent as her voice was muffled onto the floor. Her eyes widen in shock as she looked over at Draco, who was returning his wand back into his robe pocket.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked in awe, "We have been trying to remove her for a while!"

"The Blacks are my family in a way, since my mother was a Black. I simply undid the sticking charm. I imagine since I haven't been blasted off the family tree yet then I am technically family. I imagine the charm wasn't able to be undone by anyone other than family." Draco shrugged as he turned and walked into the kitchen.

Hermione couldn't help but feel grateful towards Malfoy for removing the offensive portrait from the wall. That woman would drive her nuts if they had to stay here any longer. Hermione looked down at the portrait and with a smirk, she kicked it, sending it crashing into the wall.

"HEY!" She heard the muffled yell from Walburga as she walked away.

"Thank you." She mumbled to Draco as she entered the kitchen.

"No problem, she was irritating, and she insulted me too every time I walked past her. I was tempted to just burn her, but I didn't want to risk burning down the house as well." Her mused as he pulled out food from Hermione's bag that was laying on the table.

They worked side by side in silence as they made themselves dinner. Hermione was slicing the vegetables for a salad while he was cooking some steaks. While he had been training Hermione how to apparate, she had been teaching him how to cook. In doing this, they both had to learn how to trust each other in ways.

Hermione was so lost in thought that she sliced her finger, and she hissed in pain when she looked down at her bleeding finger. It was a bad cut, she imagined if it wasn't gushing blood that you could probably see the bone.

"Damn it." Hermione cursed as blood dripped to the floor. Draco was next to her in a second and had taken her hand into his own. Her blood was covering his hand and she couldn't help but wonder if her 'dirty' blood being on him was disgusting him.

"It's my wand hand." Hermione whispered as they both looked on at her injury.

"I can heal it." Draco mumbled, as he pulled out his wand. He was quick about healing it and soon her finger felt as good as new. She felt a small blush on her cheeks and she wasn't sure why.

"My blood…" She whispered again as he dropped her hand. His hands where still covered in blood. She was just waiting for him to start ranting about the muddy blood that now covered him.

"Your fine Granger, I have blood replenishing potion." Draco informed her as he _accioed_ said potion and presented it to her.

"No I mean, its all over you. Doesn't that gross you out or something?" Hermione asked, her eyes lifting to meet his. He gently set the potion on the counter, his eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"Well I don't think anyone wouldn't be a little grossed out to have blood on their hands." Draco responded, sounding thoroughly confused. After saying that he picked the potion back up and walked to the sink, beginning to wash the blood of the bottled potion and his hands.

"Well I mean, you consider it to be muddy blood." Hermione lamented as she wrung her hands nervously. Draco's movements stilled, and he stood unmoving for a moment. He then awkwardly cleared his throat, before finishing up washing and moving toward a dish rag to dry his hands.

"Your blood looks the same as mine. You're the brightest witch of our age, or so I have heard. My father was ready to kill me, even though we are of the same blood. You know, he used to torture me when I would get lesser marks than you in school. Wondering why a mudblood could best me." Draco muttered, his eyes looking up to look into hers.

"Blood doesn't matter to me anymore Granger, what matters to me is that we survive. What matters is that the Dark Lord and my father are defeated. We are in this together, and I have to trust you. That means dropping all the shit my father forced on me all my life." He said with conviction and Hermione felt her eyes widen in surprise and a blush creep on her cheeks. They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say.

Not knowing what to do with this new information Hermione gave an awkward nod, before returning to making dinner. They both finished making dinner, and they ate in silence. It was awkward to say the least. Hermione was still in shock at what he had told her.

The whole time they had known each other, her blood had always been what he had used against her, and now he said it didn't matter anymore. For the rest of the night Hermione contemplated all he had said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks whenever she thought of how his eyes met hers with such conviction.

OoOoO

The next morning Hermione woke up early and was making breakfast in the kitchen, Draco was still sleeping on the third floor. Before they had gone to bed, they had burned that terrible portrait and Hermione couldn't have been happier about it.

She hummed as she bustled around the kitchen, preparing tea and breakfast. Right as she was finishing, Draco stumbled into the kitchen, he was dressed for the day, but still looked tried as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the plates she set out for them.

"Thanks Granger." He murmured as he sat down and started eating. They both ate, but it wasn't in silence this time. They held a casual conversation in between bites and it was as if nothing had happened the night before. He even helped her clean up, as Hermione had been teaching him some simple household spells.

They had just finished cleaning up when they heard the front door open and close. They both looked at each other with confusion and alarm before drawing their wands and approaching who ever had just come in.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ They heard as Draco's wand flew from his hand. Hermione jumped in front of the now un armed Draco and held a dueling stance, ready to defend them both.

"Hermione!?" Remus called as he came into better lighting, "Is that you?" He asked as he eyed Draco warily.

"Remus!" Hemione yelled, lowering her wand and bounding forward to hug the werewolf she had befriended before her capture. He quickly returned her hug, but his eyes never left Draco.

"I thought you were in Malfoy Manor." He stated looking suspicious.

"We escaped! Malfoy helped me, he has saved my life a couple of times now." Hermione informed him, her hand gesturing toward the flustered looking Draco.

"I really want to believe its you Hermione, but I'm going have to be sure. What grade did you get on the Bogart essay?" He asked warily, and she couldn't blame him. In the heat of the war anyone could use Polyjuice to impersonate her and lead them to the Order.

"98. I was pretty upset to not have gotten 100%." She said, looking slightly subdued as she thought of her score.

"Good, I'm so glad to see you Hermione, everyone has been so worried!" Remus's smile was huge and she couldn't help but return it. But his eyes kept flicking back to Draco.

"Can I have my wand back?" Draco asked, eyeing the wand in Remus's hand. Remus looked wary, like he didn't want to return it and Hermione saw that.

"Seriously Remus, you can trust him. We escaped a few weeks ago and we have been working together since." Hermione concluded, watching as Remus suspiciously handed the wand to Draco.

"We need to get the Order here to talk to you both." Remus insisted and Hermione could tell that he didn't trust Draco.

"Why don't you just take us to them?" Hermione asked, her voice hopeful.

"Well, we cant take any risks." Was all he responded, and Hermione felt a flash of anger as he eyed Draco.

"For Merlin's sake! He saved me Remus! He helped me escape!" She declared, letting Remus see her frustration as she threw her hands in the air.

"I know Hermione," He sighed, "But we have to take every precaution."

"I told you." Draco muttered from beside her before he stormed up the stairs and she heard his door slam. She heaved a sigh and rubbed her temples before looking back at Remus.

"I mean it Remus, if I trust him, then you should." Hermione hissed, sounding thoroughly angry.

"I wish I could Hermione, but he could be tricking you. We just can't take any risks, there are a lot of people were are protecting and we can't have the Dark Lord finding out where we are hiding." Remus sighed, his eyes pleading with her.

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione all but yelled, once again throwing her hands in the air. "Fine bring who ever you want to bring here to test us, but I'm telling you now, I'm not going anywhere with out him. We have had each other's back and that isn't about to change." She informed him. She walked into the kitchen and listened as he made a floo call. She heard a small argument but didn't have the heart to listen in on it.

She was angry. If she trusted him, then they should. He had saved her and she wouldn't leave him behind. She felt the urge to stomp up the stairs as well but resisted.

After a while Remus wandered in the kitchen to find her.

"A lot of the Order are on missions right now, but Sirius, Moody, Tonks and Myself will be here tomorrow at 9 am. We will have a thorough discussion then." He informed her, coming to sit directly across from the frustrated witch.

"This is preposterous Remus! I know we can trust him, I trust him! He saved my life Remus, I wouldn't be here without him." She hissed at the werewolf, staring him down.

"I get where you are coming from Hermione, but you have to understand where I am coming from. We have a lot of people to protect. The Order has gotten huge. Since they stormed the castle, more than half of the students and their families have come under our protection and are fighting besides us. Our numbers are large, but so are the Dark sides. Last we knew you were still being held captive, but suddenly you are here and so is he. We must make sure everything you both say is true." He told her as ran his hand through his hair and she could see his stress.

"So you don't trust me either?" Hermione asked, feeling hurt.

"I'm sorry Hermione, we can't take any risks. Just think about this please. If they don't accept him, please think about coming with us? We are your family basically, we all care for you." He insisted, his eyes showing that he did indeed care, but Hermione wouldn't hear it.

"He saved my life Remus! Not the Order!" Her hand pounded the table and she was sure her face was the picture of rage.

"That's not fair Hermione, we were working against heavy odds. We were currently working on a plan to get you out." He contended, sounding like he was beginning to get angry himself.

"Well no matter what happens tomorrow, me and Malfoy stick together, whether you like it or not! I will not abandon someone who saved my life, not once, but twice!" She argued, getting to her feet and following suit with Malfoy, she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. She promptly grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, before throwing the pillow against the wall.

Yes, her friends and everyone she loved was with the Order, but she wouldn't abandon Draco, no matter what they said. She would be just as bad as Voldemort if she abandoned someone in need, especially since that someone had saved her and had been by her side since they escaped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again thank you to my reviewers, followers and those who hit that favorite button! It means so much to me, especially since this in my first fanfic!**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

Hermione and Draco sat impatiently in the kitchen in Grimmauld place, awaiting the arrival of Sirius, Moody, Tonks and Remus. The two young people had quite the argument last night after Remus had left.

Draco was angry and wanted to leave. In a way she couldn't blame him, but she wasn't going to let him walk out. They argued for a long time before Draco reluctantly, and angrily, agreed to stay for the meeting. So they sat and waited while Draco impatiently tapped his fingers on the table.

They heard the sound of the floo precisely at 9 am and Hermione's nerves hit an all time high. She could feel her palms sweating as she sat and waited for them to enter the kitchen. She rubbed them against her muggle jeans to try and get rid of the perspiration, nibbling her lip in anticipation.

Tonks came first. She rushed to Hermione and hugged the young witch, squeezing her tightly. Sirius came next, he also hugged Hermione, but with not as much gusto as Tonks had. Remus and Moody simply nodded before they all took their seats.

"I must say, it is great to see you Hermione." Sirius started, sending the girl a warm smile, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm glad to be free," Hermione responded, "All thanks to Draco." She made sure to add.

"Oh! I'm so glad you are ok!" Tonks gushed from next to her, giving the bushy haired girl another hug from the side.

"Yes, yes, I'm glad all is well, but shall we get down to business?" Moody cut in, sounding all business, which wasn't anything new.

"Before we do, where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked, feeling to impatient to leave the question for later. "I was hoping they would come today."

"They are on a mission as we speak, they haven't been informed of your return yet." Moody informed her, shifting in his seat as he met her eyes.

"Well why not?" Hermione inquired, trying to sound calm, but she was in all reality angry. Why had her best friends not been informed yet? They should have been the first to know!

"Well, they are hard to reach at the moment, they have been on a mission for quite some time now and we had to be sure before we sent such news." Moody inclined his head towards herself and Draco.

"So you still don't believe me?" Hermione's voiced sounded strained as she looked upon the members of the Order.

"I believe you." Tonks whispered beside her, earning her a glare from Moody.

"There is much to discuss. We have to many people to protect to not be cautious. Constant vigilance." Was Moody's reply, which didn't surprise her. Moody was suspicious of everyone and everything. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Hermione took her time explaining her capture. She had explained Collin's death and the other students who had been held captive when she had woken up. Tonks was taking notes, writing down the names of those who needed rescued. Then she went into further detail about her time in the Malfoy Manor, what had happened to her and what she had experienced. Nymphadora's eyes seemed to fill with sadness as she described her torture and treatment.

She made sure to put in the parts where Malfoy brought her a blanket and food and even let her write to Harry and Ron. For a good half an hour, she and Draco had to describe the weaknesses of the Manor and for another half an hour Draco had to explain all he knew about the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Hermione cried as she described her escape and the death of Cho at the hands of Bellatrix. She then described their life on the run and going to the Burrow, and then finally to Grimmauld Place, where they all were now.

"That all seems pretty rough Hermione." Tonks interjected at the end, to which Hermione solemnly nodded.

"So do you believe me?" Hermione asked Moody, her eyes hopeful.

"I do." Sirius added, staring at Moody as if telling him to agree.

"I do believe you Hermione, but there are still precautions to make." Moody spoke, his voice filled with authority. "You can come back with us, but there are conditions."

"Which are?" Hermione asked guardedly.

"We are going to take Draco's wand. And he will be staying in a room, in which he can't leave unsupervised." After Moody said this Draco flew to his feet, his anger evident in his voice.

"That's bullshit! I'd nothing to harm those people! I want Voldemort to fall just as much as you do!" He fumed before storming out of the room. His steps echoing and the tension in the rom rising.

"That is ridiculous! That is like holding someone prisoner! I had my wand taken from me at the Manor, and I was secluded to tiny broom closet! I will not have him treated the way I was treated by the Dark side!" Hermione cried, feeling her own anger building.

"Hermione we have to take precautions-" Sirius started, but she quickly cut him off.

"He saved my life!" She roared, "I will not have him treated like some prisoner for doing so! We would be no better than them!"

"Hermione you need to calm down." Remus butt in, trying to calm the flustered witch.

"No! I have every right to be angry!"

"Hermione this is a little ridiculous." Sirius interjected, looking on with contempt. "He has treated you, Harry and Ron horribly since you have been in school."

"Yes, well I have been in his home. It's a terrible environment and he was forced to do things he never wanted to do. He saved my life and tried to save Cho's! I can't believe this!"

"Would you consider coming without him?" Moody asked, still appearing calm. Tonks had stayed quit the whole time and Hermione was wondering what her opinion was on the matter.

"Absolutely not! He could've left me behind at the Manor, but he didn't. I will not do that to him." She hotly responded, glaring him down as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"I don't agree with this either." Tonks threw in from beside her before giving Hermione a small smile.

"Nymphadora!" Remus whispered, obviously not knowing what to do, but not agreeing with her speaking out. Tonks settled a glare on him, not willing to back down.

"She is right, we are no better than Voldemort if we do this." Tonks added, looking the disbelieving Moody right in the eye.

"I don't care what anyone has to say! The conditions don't change!" Moody bellowed, standing to his feet.

"Then I'm not coming." Hermione whispered.

"What?!" Sirius asked, flying to his feet as well.

"You heard me, I'm not coming. Go on and leave, we will be leaving as well. Go on and tell Harry and Ron you found me, lets see how happy they are when they find that you ran me off." Hermione sneered, leaving the room to find Draco. She found him pacing the room on the third floor he had claimed for the time being. When he saw her he pounced.

"I'm not doing it!" He roared, his face bright pink.

"And I won't make you." Hermione replied calmly as she grabbed the clothes on the floor and stuffed them in her bag.

"Wait, what?" He asked, taking a step back in surprise, his eyes wide, and his body dropping his defensive stance.

"We aren't going with them. This is preposterous. We will find Harry and Ron. They may not like you, but they will understand." Hermione said. "I'll be back in a moment, I'm going to grab the stuff from my room." He simply gave her a nod before sitting on the bed to wait, his foot tapping the hard wood floor.

Hermione got to her room quickly, only to find it filled with the Order members.

"Hermione, you need to rethink this, it is dangerous to be on the run." Remus jumped at the opportunity to convince her.

"I understand that, but you leave me with no choice." She hissed as she moved around them to pick up her things.

"I won't let you do this." Sirius intervened, grabbing her by the arm.

"What, am I your prisoner now too?" She sneered. He dropped her arm like he had been burned and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Look, I know you are all good people, and you think you are doing what is right. But you aren't, and I know you will realize it someday. But I was held prisoner and I will not do that to him."

"Please Hermione." Remus pleaded.

"No. This is ridiculous. Maybe one day we will find you again and we can rethink things. But I won't do this." Hermione whispered, tears pouring from her eyes. She felt so torn, she loved these people and she wanted nothing more than to return with them, but she couldn't do that to Draco.

"You don't understand how hard you've made this on me." She murmured, angrily whipping her tears. She then straightened her back and stood tall and firm. "Tell Harry and Ron I'll be looking for them." She said before returning to packing her things.

Moody stormed out of the room, but Sirius, Tonks and Remus watched solemnly as she packed her things. She gave each of them a hug before finding Draco. He was still on the bed, waiting for her. Once she closed the door behind her, her emotions rushed back her and a tear slide down her cheek. Draco stood and approached her, his eyes watching her intently. And then he surprised her. He pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." Was all he said before releasing her from the short embrace. "Now where to?" He asked.

"I don't know, there is another forest I was at once, we could go there."

"I'm with you." Was all he said as his hand wrapped around her elbow.

With a crack, they were gone, landing, once again, in a forest. They quickly set to work, having gotten used to the system they had at setting up camp. Once everything was set up they worked side by side setting up the wards around their new camp.

"That should be good." Hermione said as she lowered her wand and went to sit by the fire. They didn't really need a fire anymore since they had the tent, but Hermione liked it and Draco didn't question that.

Draco came to join as he sat crisscross next to her.

"I'm sorry." Draco spoke quietly from beside her, she turned to look at him, but he was still staring intently into the flames.

"For what?" She inquired, her gaze flicking back to the fire as well.

"You left behind the people you loved for me." He answered, his tone even and clear in the quiet forest. She took in a deep breath, trying to suppress her emotions.

"You have no need to be sorry. That was their decision, they had better options they could've chosen, but they picked the worst one possible." She conceded, rubbing her arm absentmindedly. She wished they could've gone with the Order. They would've been safe, and she could see all those people she had desperately missed, but she wouldn't go back if they were going to treat him like a prisoner. Not after he had saved her, and they had come to trust each other on the run. And she definitely wasn't going to leave him on his own.

"I know, but still, I know that was hard. You didn't have to do it." He admitted, turning to look at her and she also turned to meet his stormy grey eyes. They held so much emotion, she wasn't sure how to decipher it all.

"I know I can be infuriating, you could've left me behind and joined your friends. And I wouldn't have blamed you." Hermione sucked in her breathe at his words. She had never seen him so…sensitive.

"I wouldn't do that Draco, I couldn't. You didn't leave me behind, and I won't leave you behind. We are in this together now." She responded emotionally, every word heavy with the truth of them.

They sat in silence looking at each other for a few more minutes before he nodded his head and his eyes returned to the fire.

Things may have seemed hard, and her decision was difficult, but she knew then that she had made the right choice.

OoOoO

Hermione and Draco moved around a lot. Hermione was trying to think of where Ron and Harry might be, but they always came up empty handed. Draco had his sensitive moment, but he was now back to his old self and she found that they still argued. They were both stubborn and hot headed, which would lead to little arguments over insignificant things.

It has been two weeks since they had met with the Order, and things were difficult on the run. She wished that they could've just trusted Draco.

They had set aside schedules for Hermione's apparating training and for Draco's cooking lessons. They worked on apparating every morning and then practiced cooking every night. She had finally almost mastered apparating, she could do it now without feeling wobbly or nauseous. Draco could cook now too, they would take turns cooking and he never burnt anything anymore. The more they worked together, the more they started getting a long a little better and the more trust they built in each other.

They hadn't had any run ins with the snatchers or Death Eaters yet, but she knew it would happen eventually. As much as she dreaded it she knew it was inevitable. They had been extra careful when going into town, never going to the same place and always transfiguring themselves to appear muggle, including muggle clothing.

They were currently resting by the fire as they were eating the diner Hermione had helped Draco prepare. The food wasn't extravagant, but she was just happy to have a meal and a little time to relax.

She had been so busy pouring over the map they had picked up, trying to think of possible places Harry and Ron could be. She had been prying her brain trying to think of what possible mission they could be on, but she kept coming up blank. She regretted not trying to get more information out of the Order members, but she had been so aggravated at the time to even think about it. What mission was so important to be gone for so long? And by the sounds of it, they were alone.

This only confused Hermione more. Why weren't other members with them, seeing as they were the most sought after people by the Death Eaters? The more she thought about it, the more frustrated and confused she got. But she refused to give up. She wanted to find her friends so desperately she ached for it.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Draco snapped her out of her thoughts. Her eyes looked up to appraise the Slytherin. Though they had been on the run together for a while now, she never took the time to take him in.

His hair had grown longer, down a little past his ears and it was shaggy. He never had the time, or need, to style it like be used to. He had deep dark circles under his eyes that she was sure she had under her own tired orbs as well. While he had always been lanky and thin, his cheek bones protruded even further now, a sign of the weight loss they both had suffered. His clothes were no longer immaculate, they were worn and rumpled, and he was even wearing muggle jeans. He looked tired and worn down, but determined and unwavering, still exuding a confidence that Hermione figured he could never loose, no matter the circumstances.

"Just lost in thought." She finally answered, giving a shrug with her shoulders. "Still trying to think of where Harry and Ron might be." She concluded, allowing her eyes to wander back to fire.

"It's to bad we don't know their mission, it would sure help." He commented with a nonchalant tone that only Draco could achieve.

"Yeah, I wish I would've asked the Order more about it, but I guess hindsight is 20/20." She muttered, letting her gaze flick back to him.

"What does that even mean?" He questioned, his eyebrow shooting up at her reference.

"Oh, it's just a muggle saying. It just means something is obvious now, when it wasn't obvious at the time it occurred." She supplied, watching as his brow relaxed at the explanation. He just gave a nod before finishing the food that remained on his plate. Once finished he set the plate beside him, leaning back on his hands to relax further.

"Can I ask you something? I've been wanting to ask for awhile now, I just never could build up the courage." Hermione's voice broke the silence and she began to nibble her lip in anticipation and nervousness.

"A Gryffindor who can't build up courage?" He joked, his eyebrow raised. She simply rolled her eyes at his remark and he barked a laugh.

"What is it Granger?" He asked, his eyes appraising her with concern and curiosity.

"Well I've just been wondering why you gave me that blanket back at the Manor, and why you would bring me food?" Hermione asked him, her eyes searching his. His face scrunched up, trying to think of how to answer the question. He sat quiet for a moment, obviously trying to gather his thoughts.

"It may not seem like it, but that's a loaded question Granger." He commented, heaving a heavy sigh.

"You don't have to answer." She threw out, even though she really did want him to answer the question that had been nagging her since their escape. She nibbled her lip anxiously again, her gaze dropping to her feet, where she found a stick and started fiddling with it, trying to distract herself.

Another sigh left his lips before he straightened himself, a look of determination on his face.

"Well, I never used to like you Granger, you used to drive me nuts, and you were everything I was taught to hate. I wanted to be like my father when I was young, I idolized him, what son didn't want to be like their father?" He asked, his eyes looking vacantly at a random spot in the forest. "From childhood I was raised to follow certain beliefs, and as a child you don't question your parents. You just assume everything they say is correct." His eyes shot her a quick glance, before staring at the expanse of the forest once again.

"I was raised to believe that anyone who wasn't a pureblood was inferior. And I wouldn't dare question my parents, that would result in beatings and hexes. My father was never forgiving and has been cruel for as long as I can remember. And my mother would never interfere, she would simply sit there and watch. Or she would leave the room because she couldn't handle it. As I got older and saw muggleborns excelling at things and doing just as well, if not better, than purebloods, that's when I started questioning things in my mind." He sat quiet for another moment, lost in thought.

"When they brought you back, I was happy at first. They had caught a member of the Golden Trio, and I was hoping it would knock you off the high horse you always rode. Well as time went on, I saw your torture and your treatment. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." He looked back at her, his eyes swam with so much emotions she couldn't pick them out and decipher them before he looked away from her again.

"That's when the image of my father started changing. I didn't understand how being cruel could be so casual and normal to someone. Don't get me wrong, my childhood wasn't sunshine and rainbows. I have been beaten and tortured, but I always figured I deserved it, that I didn't live up to the image he wanted me to portray. But when he did it to you, I could see that he enjoyed it, and it made me sick to my stomach. Why would I want to idolize someone like that?" He asked, his voice strong, but his face showing the confusion and disgust.

"When I saw you didn't even have a blanket, I had to do something. My family got to sleep in cozy warm beds every night while you had to sleep on the cold hard ground. I wanted to help you because I didn't want to be like my father. I didn't want to play any part in the treatment you received, and I would do so by not doing anything. We may not have ever gotten along, but damn, you at least deserved a blanket at night and food in your stomach." He took in a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing.

"I saw how much weight you were losing and how unhealthy you were looking. We had so much food in the house and they were giving you scraps. I became more worried about your health as time went on. So I started bringing you food in hopes your condition would improve. But I didn't want my parents finding out or have you think I would start helping all the time. So I had to be arrogant when I gave you food. I couldn't have questions arising."

"I wanted to help so much more but I was scared, with You-Know-Who being a threat and my violent father breathing down my neck. I have never hated you Hermione, I strongly disliked you, but what happened to you wasn't fair. No one deserves that, especially not you." He whispered, looking into her eyes as if begging her to believe him.

And she did. His eyes, emotions and words were so sincere she couldn't help but believe him. She gulped, wanting to look away from his unwavering stare, but she felt like a deer in headlights. His eyes swam with so many emotions she didn't even know how to start deciphering them all. She couldn't even put her finger on some of the emotions that swirled in his grey eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered to him, her eyes still on his. "I'm sorry I haven't thanked you yet, but you should know that it meant a lot to me." She mumbled nervously, starting to feel uncomfortable under his stare. He looked at her a little longer, like he was trying to figure something out, before giving her a nod. A small smile twitched at the corner of his lip before he looked back at the fire, freeing her from his stare.

She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She watched him closely as he stared at the fire lost in thought. She debated on trying to bring up more conversation, but decided to let his thoughts wander. Instead she got to her feet, taking their plates with her to go do dishes. She took her time and did it the muggle way, allowing her thoughts to wander as well.

She realized that the boy who had always tormented her, had always been tormented himself. By the people who were supposed to love him unconditionally. His mother may have never psychically hurt him, but not interfering was just as bad. She couldn't imagine the kind of life Draco had to endure at home. No child should have to live like that.

She began to understand that Draco was more complicated then he let on, and that he was probably just as damaged as she was. From that day on, she would see Draco Malfoy in a different light as she realized she had a better understanding of his past behaviors.

 **I hope I haven't upset anyone with this chapter, but it needed to happen!**

 **Let me know what you think please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, followers and those who hit that favorite button! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, but there is a lot that happens!**

 **WARNING there will be disturbing content in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

The next morning, Hermione woke up earlier than usual. She stepped out of the tent into the cool morning air and the soft breeze that lazily blew her hair around her face. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon and there was morning dew on all the blades of grass below her feet. She strolled over to the small creek not far from camp that was still within the wards they had placed.

She placed her hands into the cold water, cupping the liquid to splash it onto her face. She could have done this in the bathroom in the tent, but she preferred to do it this way. She used to do this every morning when she was camping with her parents.

The chilled water sent a trill through her body, effectively waking her up. It was a better start to her day than coffee in her opinion, she never had favored the dark liquid that frequently burnt her tongue. She sat and relaxed on the forest floor, watching the wildlife around her. Nature was so beautiful when not tampered with by humans, muggles and wizards alike. She enjoyed a peaceful and quiet hour outside before getting to her feet, deciding to take a shower.

She went into her small bedroom and pulled out a clean outfit. Muggle jeans, a tank top and a hoodie for when it got chilly. It was nearing the end of summer and the nights were starting to get cold. Her birthday would be in a couple months, but she didn't think she would be celebrating it, there wasn't much to be celebrating at the time.

She grabbed a towel on the way to the bathroom and turned the water to a nice warm temperature. She took her time, lathering herself heavily in soap, leaving the bathroom smelling fruity. Once she finally finished her long shower, she stepped out and took her time drying herself and her hair the muggle way.

"Damn." She cursed herself as she realized she had forgotten her bra and panties in her bedroom. With a sigh in frustration she wrapped the small towel securely around herself, realizing she would now have to get dressed in her room.

She stepped out of the bathroom, heading for her room.

"Holy hell Granger!" She heard from the living room and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked over and saw Malfoy in one of the armchairs, a book in his lap. He looked on with wide eyes and a strange expression on his face. Before she could say anything though, he schooled his face into the mask he often wore.

"What are you doing out here?! I thought you were still sleeping!" She practically shrieked, her eyes wide with shock.

"I'm just minding my own business, just relaxing and reading." He noted calmly, lifting his book from his lap to show that he was, indeed, reading.

"Is this why you would get in arguments with Pot Head and Carrot Top? Because you would yell at them for minding their own business?" He asked, his trademark smirk falling into place.

"I wasn't yelling at you! And besides, why we argue is none of your business!" She retorted, crossing her arms and setting a glare on his.

"You were yelling at me, just like you are yelling at me know." He noted, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you deserve it! You know I hate it when you call my friends names!" She hotly responded.

"Are we going to continue to argue while you wear nothing but a towel? A _very_ small towel I might add." He said as his eyes dropped to look at just how small the towel was. "Not that I mind, but I figure you might." He added, his eyes lifting to meet hers again.

She huffed, and her cheeks filled with a blush from her embarrassment. She reached down, trying to tug the towel further down her legs. When his eyes followed the movement, she groaned and scurried to her room.

"Insufferable prat!" She cursed as she dressed for the day.

OoOoO

A few hours later they were both in the sitting room, Draco reading and Hermione pouring over a map, both acting like the shower incident never happened.

"This is so frustrating!" She groaned, pushing the map away from her. The flustered girl stood from her spot and started pacing the room.

"Why don't you take a break Granger. You could start a fire, I know how much you like that." Malfoy suggested, looking over the top of his book at her with an eyebrow raised. She stood silently for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

Draco sat his book down and joined her outside as she started a fire. The chatted about random things and Hermione had calmed down considerably within an hour.

"Well I think I'm going to take a shower now that your knickers are no longer in a bunch." Draco stood up, his words earning a glare from the witch.

"I'll make sure to come out dressed." He jeered playful, to which she swatted at him.

"That was my plan too, but I forgot some things in my room!" She explained, calling after him as he walked into the tent. She groaned at her resurfaced embarrassment. Damn him.

She sat staring at the fire, trying to think of where her best friends would be. She had wracked her brains so much, just thinking about it left her with a headache.

She was so lost in thought she hadn't heard anyone approaching from behind her. Suddenly her wand was picked up from the ground next to her and was flying into the awaiting hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione jumped to her feet and whipped around to face the murderous witch. She would be lying if she said that she didn't feel fear fill her heart.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The lost Malfoy pet." Bellatrix sneered, putting extra emphasis on the word pet. "Now where is the pariah son?" She questioned looking around her.

"What do you want Bellatrix?" Hermione sneered, clenching her fists.

"What do you think I want stupid girl? We have been looking for you!" Bellatrix howled, her crazed excitement evident on her face. "I don't know why my Lord trusted those stupid dogs to look for you, they would have never succeeded. So, I asked to be sent to look for you. And within two days here we are, he will be so pleased." Her eyes gleamed at her apparent success and Hermione's stomach twisted.

"And what does he want? To have his servant back?" Hermione hissed, her anger and fear rising, along with her disgust with for these sick people.

"Oh no dear mudblood. He wants you dead." She growled, her eyes showing the delight at the idea. Hermione's heart dropped, and she took a leery step backwards away from the crazy Black.

"Oh no, no need to worry, you won't die yet. He wants to talk to you first, see if you have talked to the precious Order." She spat, watching Hermione's every move. "Then you are free game. Who knows, maybe I will keep you as my pet until I tire of you." The crazy eyes gleamed with excitement at the prospect and Hermione thought she might get sick. "But I won't be as kind as Lucius was." She sang as she skipped towards Hermione.

Just then Malfoy walked out of the tent. His eyes went wide with shock for a moment, then he seemed to calm, his mask falling into place once again.

"I was wondering when you would finally get here." He stated calmly, his eyes on his crazy aunt. Bellatrix instantly fixed her wand on Draco. He raised his hand in defense.

"I'm still on your side dear aunt. When I heard the Mudblood was going to escape, I decided to follow. I've gained her trust, I've just been waiting for someone to show up. I almost let Fenrir have her, but I figured it should be you." He added nonchalantly as he strode to her.

Bellatrix looked confused, but her wand never lowered. "Nice try Draco, we know you let her send a letter to the Order!"

"All part of my plan to gain her trust. I knew she was hoping to be rescued or was possibly planning for an escape, so I did what I had to do. I know that our Lord would be upset with me, but in the long run, he wouldn't lose the girl, not if I had a say in it." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. " _Incarcerous!"_ Suddenly Hermione feel to ground, bound by thick ropes.

"How could you!?" Hermione yelled through her rage, a tear drop escaping from her eye.

"Not now." He muttered, almost as if he was irritated. "Me and Bellatrix have much to talk about." He stated as he levitated her into the tent and dropped her unceremoniously onto the floor, while he took a seat.

"Care to join me Bellatrix?" He asked as his hand waved to the seat next to him.

"You piece of shit! I trusted you! How could you do this to me?!" Hermione screeched at him, feeling nothing but betrayal and anger.

"Hush now." He mumbled, casting a silence charm on her.

Bellatrix still looked confused as she took a seat, but never lowered her wand from Draco, obviously not trusting him yet.

" _Muffliato."_ Draco muttered, swishing his wand and effectively keeping Hermione from hearing their conversation.

Hermione watched as they talked and the longer they talked, the more Bellatrix lowered her wand, until finally and full grin spread across her evil face. Her wand dropped to her side and she patted Draco on that back as if congratulating him.

Hermione was in complete shock, she couldn't believe this. The talks they had and the way they had come to trust one another was all a trick. She felt sick to her stomach and suddenly realized she should've trusted the Order. That she should have left with or without Draco. She should have trusted their judgement. She hated that she could feel the tears stinging her eyes, but she couldn't keep them from falling.

Her escape had been for nothing. She was going to die now, and it was all her fault. If she hadn't acted so childish and just accepted the Order's conditions, she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be looking on as the person she thought she trusted laughed with an evil and maniacal witch. She could have lived if she wasn't so stupid.

Bellatrix suddenly stood, and Draco dropped the sound barrier. Her eyes followed the traitor as he bent down to her, wrenching her to her feet. She stared at him, tears slipping down her cheeks. She wanted to scream at him, but she knew she couldn't, not with the silencing spell still on her.

"Oh, would you look at those tears. You certainly did well in gaining her trust, she may have even fancied you." Bellatrix jeered, grinning like the mad woman she was.

Draco didn't respond, he simply grabbed her by the arm and apparated them. She felt sick to her stomach as she landed in the house she had escaped a month ago. She definitely wouldn't be celebrating her birthday now, she would be dead by then. Draco dragged her down to the dungeons that had once held Cho and threw her inside, never sparing her a look. She watched as the two of them strode off, probably to go tell Voldemort how well he had done.

Now that she was locked up, the rage was still there, but the fear crept in quick, making her feel sick. What had she done? She yelled at the people who were loyal to her and trusted the one who was going to betray her.

Never in her life had she regretted something so much.

OoOoO

The days seemed to drag on, but she never really knew when it was day or night. But she figured she was only being fed once a day, and food had been delivered 3 times. So, she was under the assumption that she had been there for three days. The meals were terrible, cold runny stew and stale and moldy bread. They usually brought a small cup of water. But it wasn't much, and she found herself hungry. But it was nothing she wasn't used to.

It was so dark she couldn't see anything but the small bit of light that shined through the small row of bars at the top of her cell door and through the small opening for the food tray. She was left stuck in her thoughts. She was constantly wishing to go back in time and change her behavior. Now that she thought about it, she realized how childish she was. Even is Draco wasn't a traitor, they had every right not to trust him, or even her for that matter.

She hadn't seen Draco since he dropped her off. The only people she saw was the people who brought her food. They were low level Death Eaters she had seen at the meetings. They never said anything, they would just drop off food and leave, not even looking at the girl. Well one had called her a filthy mudblood, but other than that she had no interactions with anyone.

It was always cold, and she was happy she had put on a hoodie the day she had been taken. Thinking of that just made her even more angry, thinking of the interaction she had with Draco that morning.

Traitorous bastard! How could he have done this to her? She wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face and then hex him into bits. She hated that she had trusted him, and she hated it even more when his swirling grey eyes fought their way into her mind.

Suddenly she heard someone approaching, loud echoing footsteps. They stopped in front of her cell and her heart started pounding. The cell door opened and in walked Fenrir. He looked as evil and greasy as he normally did and he leered at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. She found herself scrambling back against a wall, as far away from him as she could get.

"Look what we have here." He spoke, his voice echoing off the walls as he slammed the door shut.

"You know, I have always wanted a piece of you, but I was never allowed. But I'm sure they wouldn't care now." He hissed as he stepped closer to her and she found herself whimpering.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted at him, her voice sounding strong but also filled with fear.

"Oh come on now, it could be fun." He stepped even closer, seeming to take his steps deliberately slow. She tried pushing back further but there was nowhere to go.

He took his sweet time getting to her, and when he did he grabbed her by the arm, lifting her up and pushing her into the wall and he ran his nose over her throat. She trembled as his hand pressed her harder into the wall, coming to rest on her hips.

"Lucius wouldn't let me play with you before." He mumbled into her throat. She kicked at him, landing a solid kick to his shin to which he growled, shoving her roughly, causing her head to smack into the wall. She saw spots briefly but didn't stop fighting. She wriggled and kicked and even screamed, but she was no match for his brute strength.

"I like it when they fight." He grumbled aggressively, before reaching for her jeans. He fumbled with the button before undoing it, and forcefully pushing them down her legs. At this point she let out a sob.

"Fenrir! What the fuck are you doing!?" She heard from the entrance of her cell and she couldn't have been happier when he dropped her to the floor. Fenrir whipped around, his anger evident.

"I was busy if you didn't notice Lucius!" He growled at the man opening the door. "She isn't yours anymore!"

"It doesn't matter whether she is or not. You are not to touch her without speaking to the Dark Lord. There is a reason no has been allowed down here!" He hissed, raising his wand to the werewolf.

"That's bullshit!" Fenrir bellowed as he stormed past her previous captor. Lucius sighed before turning to leave.

"Thank you." She found herself muttering as she pulled up her pants shakily.

"Don't thank me filth, you would have deserved it. You are lucky we have alarms on your cell and I was sent down to investigate." He sneered, turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him.

Once he was gone, she cried openly, loud sobs escaping her lips. She didn't want to think about what would've happened had Lucius not shown up. She was lucky indeed.

OoOoO

A few more days passed, luckily with no one entering her cell. She had started to work on her wandless magic, but all she was able to do was conjure a small light, that didn't do anything to help.

So, she spent most of her time focusing on spells to help her escape. But wandless magic wasn't easy, only the most advanced wizards could achieve it. She found herself being exhausted after she would work on it and she was left with no results.

She tried not sleep, but eventually she would get so tired that she would fall asleep. She didn't like sleeping because it left her vulnerable. But she had been lucky, nothing would ever change when she woke up.

She wasn't sure if she would ever see the sunlight again. If she would feel the breeze on her face or if she would ever hold a wand again. She was expecting to die, but she wasn't sure when. She just hoped that the Order would succeed in killing all these evil people after she was gone. And she hoped that they would forgive her.

She rubbed her face and found that it was wet, more tears spilling from her eyes. She scrubbed them away in frustration, hating the sign of weakness.

Then she heard someone approaching her cell once more. She rolled her shoulders and stood, preparing to show no more signs of weaknesses. What shocked her was when Malfoy let himself into her cell.

"What the fuck do you want?" She growled at him, her anger resurfacing.

"Listen Granger, there is no time. Voldemort is about to send for you. He will question you and kill you. We have to leave now before they put up the apparation wards." He rushed out quickly, striding towards her hastily. He grabbed her arm and she ripped it out of his grip.

"And why should I trust you?" She snapped, her eyes filling with rage and her fists trembling.

"Look, we don't have time for this. I lied ok? I was on your side the whole time, but if I didn't do something, they would've killed us both!" He reasoned, reaching for her again. She took a step back, glaring at him.

"I don't believe you." She hissed.

"Well you don't have to for now. We will talk when we get out of here." He urged, his voice getting more desperate.

"We won't be talking at all!" She yelled. "I left behind the people I loved for you! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Listen, do you want to die?" He watched her face as a flash of fear washed though it.

"I didn't think so. You have to trust me for now, or we both will die!" He growled reaching for her once more. This time she let him.

"I don't trust you. But I don't want to die." She admitted, her eyes showing her dread.

"Then let's go." He whispered, apparating them away as soon as footsteps were coming.

She didn't trust him, and she was still furious with him, but she saw the fear in his own eyes. If she didn't want to die, he was her only choice of escape. But she wouldn't make the same mistakes she had made previously this time.

 **I hope it didn't seem choppy, and I hope I didn't upset anyone! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
